Julia of Cybertron part one
by Rangerfan58
Summary: Japan has lost a good fighter for justice but gained a new one in return, what fights and surprises are in store for this new person and can they even do the job like the person they are fighting for, is the one they fight for even dead?. profile explains how I choose to rate my stories please tell me if it needs upped at any point. info about part two will come at end of story
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own and considering this is after the series for one thing it might be considered AU. As always foreign, alien and sign language is in asterisks, thoughts are in italics and a flashback will be in the beginning but with valid reason. Oh and for one aspect of the story there will be military time involved and language that is not used except in that field_

Several people were in a hospital waiting outside a specific room

"How is she?"

"Still touch and go according to the doctors and that equals visitation restrictions"

"The police?"

"Coping, but still struggling as well"

"I don't blame them, after all it's only been three days since..."

"Yeah"

 _Three days earlier_

"Julia, what made you decide to come to Japan anyways?"

"For one it's summer vacation in America and for another due to who's raised me it's imperative I learn about other cultures and since Captain Faireborn was doing a base inspection anyways I asked and was granted permission to come along to learn a little bit about Japan and it's culture, not to mention put my language skills into practice"

"That makes sense and since it's summer vacation for you it's the perfect time isn't it?"

"Indeed it is"

Suddenly they start hearing the sound of gunfire and commotion so all of the group runs _towards_ the sound of chaos and sees trouble. Unsure of the entire situation they decide to hide and watch to see who was friendly and who was foe and they quickly got the answer with responding police due to the fact that all of them spoke Japanese

*Jiban! Give Jiban backup now!*

The police officers start shooting those attacking Jiban and while the EDC officers don't get involved quite yet they at least knew friend from foe if they should have to get involved

"Should we or not?"

"Not yet, it's still manageable for police, but get ready to step in at a moment's notice"

"Understood Kerenai"

Soon enough though they did have to get involved and Julia was the first to join the fray against Quintessons, Sharkticons, the enemies Jiban had been fighting, and Linfarins

"Right, call for backup and then start shooting"

"Right"

Julia rushed into the fight going hand to hand against the enemy and was surprising Jiban and the cops by how well she was doing and then when she went up against the Linfarins they brought out a weapon and she only got touched by one before she deliberately kept away from the enemy, they also noticed her nodding to herself

"Right, EDC keep away from the Linfarin weapon's they've been upgraded from the last time we saw them!" (switched to Japanese) *Keep away from enemy weapons, if they touch you there's a possibility they could kill you!*

"Hey Kerenai, might have to use the secret weapon"

"I know that, just hoping I don't is all, but it's getting there"

"Just making sure you knew"

The group soon noticed that Julia was starting to get tired and more and more injured as the fight went on, even with Jiban protecting her whenever possible. Suddenly Julia would use her powers when she saw Jiban get hit with a weapon that she _knew_ was fatal to humans and Cybertronians alike depending on several factors, as it was he definitely went down hard

"Now you've done it creeps, Arranyan...air burst!"

The attack forces the surviving enemies to retreat giving Julia a clear shot at Jiban and she used it to great effect quickly going to her knees and putting her hands where his heart would be if he were human

"Arranyan energy transfer"

The others soon get to where the two where and one of the Japanese officers went to touch her when he was stopped by an EDC officer

*Don't touch her, you touch her and both could die, either that or while one lives and the other doesn't there would still be damage and you could be hurt in the backlash of a sudden power surge due to her suddenly stopping all of her energy from going into Jiban here*

*What can we do then?*

*Nothing, until she either tells us it's safe to move him or she passes out all we can do is watch and hope nothing else happens in this area and if it does watch her back*

*Very well, we'll set up a perimeter so that no one gets inside without explicit permission*

*That's probably a good idea because for all we know the enemy is just waiting for an opportunity to attack again and we'll be the main targets of said attack*

About five minutes later Julia actually passed out from exhaustion and as such they quickly rushed her to the hospital while with Jiban they had been forced to declare him dead, they even tried bringing him back at the secondary base at the police station that had been constructed with permission about two years after Bioron was destroyed and one year after his human identity had returned from his journey

 _Present_

"When will she find out that despite her efforts she failed?"

"Not until the doctors say so, they do not want to have a set back in regards to her healing"

"Understood"

The next day they arrived to a commotion in Julia's room and they discovered that she was awake and trying to leave against medical advice

"Julia you're still severely injured you need to heal"

"I'm fine, it was mostly exhaustion"

"Julia, you've been in critical condition for three days"

Julia deliberately switches to Japanese seeing as how the doctors had special clearance as required to treat her

*The x-rays are mostly a lie, my powers decided to make things seem worse than they actually are in order to protect me in case anyone who wanted to kill me accidentally got into my records, it really was mostly exhaustion I am fine now and will be heading to the police station to file a report. How's Jiban by the way?*

*Dead, despite your efforts and according to them their own efforts he couldn't be brought back*

*I see, I will have to give my condolences then as well as give them my report*

*Kerenai...*

*Sorry guys but it's something I have to do and like I said things aren't as bad as they seem*

Julia goes to the elevator and then puts her left hand to her ribs on the right side _knowing_ that her abilities hadn't completely hidden the damage and she knew that if she got hit in the side again she'd wind up right back in the hospital possibly needing assistance to breath due to a crushed chest. Once on the first floor she faked being okay until after she got back to her hotel room after going to the police station. Over the next week she got permission from her family to stay in Japan until further notice and informed the Japanese government that she was invoking her international citizenship until she personally told them she was ready to be considered an American citizen again and actually remembered the meeting to activate said citizenship

 _Three days earlier_

*Prime Minister I request permission to activate my international citizenship and stay in Japan and be considered a Japanese citizen until I say I want to be considered an American citizen again*

*I will grant you permission if you can find an EDC officer who will be able to stay in the country while you are considered a Japanese citizen*

*Prime minister I will be staying with a Japanese family that works as a civilian with the EDC until I declare I am ready to be considered an American citizen again*

*Oh?*

*Yes sir, all personnel who work for the EDC be they an actual officer or part of the civilian adjunct are considered EDC officers*

*Why were we not informed of this?*

*I am unsure Prime Minister, I do know that the country is at the very least informed that all people who work at the EDC base can defend themselves. This was after a country who was unsure if they wanted a permanent base sent their army to defend their people when an attack happened that forced almost all the EDC officers to fight in the front lines. The army lost many good people and after that day my family made it a requirement that the government knows that their people can defend themselves if not the fact that they're considered EDC officers*

*Very well, since that is the case you have permission to invoke your international citizenship*

 _Present_


	2. Chapter 2

After that she spent the next several days _carefully_ hiding the fact that she was more seriously injured then she let on while her powers helped in the healing process

*Julia, what are you going to be doing about schooling once your summer vacation period was supposed to end?*

*Don't worry all the arrangements will have been made by that time*

*One more question then, what made you stay here in Japan?*

*That I'm afraid I can't tell you for security reasons*

*Understood, just know that we're glad to host you as long as you need*

*Thank you, you do understand that this makes you my legal guardians correct?*

*Yes that was explained to us when we first joined*

*Just making sure you understood what this means*

The next day Julia went to the base to take care of a few things that could only be done on base and received a surprise she wasn't expecting

"Prowl, Frenzy"

She said both names extending the o and e respectively and then hugged them both and finally released the emotions she had been holding back since she had found out about Jiban and her family had known when she made the request that she was putting up a front and thus the reason why the decision had been made that while it was best that the human family take her in and be considered her legal guardians for the moment a few of her Cybertronian family would go to Japan and stay there to allow her to simply vent emotions. Julia already knew that the Cybertronians were not considered her legal family at the moment and had known since she was seven what invoking her international citizenship would do in regards to her adoptive family, this was actually a security measure put in place when she was five years old and they had been forced to consider activating her international citizenship and sending her to England, Scotland or Whales for her own safety during a real bad period of attacks on the EDC base she lived at

*Even though I am associated with the EDC and the police know about my abilities I am technically considered a civilian, do you think you guys could find out where Jiban was laid to rest so that I can pay my respects, after all I did everything in my power to save him and to find out I failed...*

*We'll see what we can find out Julia, though I'm surprised they didn't tell you if you used your powers to try and save this Jiban person*

*Yeah well, like I said technically I'm still a civilian, just a special civilian and he's a police officer which means except in newspapers I don't know much about him and since there was no family listed they might have had a special place to bury him that they don't let civilians know about*

*Makes sense, by the way you're getting stared at*

*Figures, not many people know I speak Cybertronian*

*True enough, we'll get answers for you I promise, for all we know they could have a simple and valid reason for not telling you when you gave your statement*

*True enough, for now I need to do some training and then get back with my host family*

*One question, does the family know the possible dangers and responsibilities involved?*

*Yes they're civilian employees here at the base and you know full well what that means considering your policies that you developed*

*Just making sure that everyone is safe*

*I know*

Julia remains at base for the rest of the day simply training and learning a few new things that she needed to know about some new weapons that were in development and then finally went back to her host family and relaxed. The next day Frenzy arrived at the house to let Julia know the answers they had gotten from the police and deliberately spoke in Japanese so that everyone understood the conversation

*Julia, the reason why the police didn't tell you anything about Jiban was two fold, they first wanted to make sure you were well enough for travel after having found out you came straight from the hospital and against medical advice at that, the second was that they wanted to know your living situation so that they knew where they could find you if need be and how long you would remain in country because depending on those factors that would give them a time line for how long you had to actually visit the site*

*That actually makes sense then*

*Yes it does*

*Julia, you have a personal connection to this Jiban person we don't as such it is your decision as to if you want us with you when you pay your respects or not but we will at the very least go to the police station with you so that they can have our address from us personally in case they ever need you again*

*I can accept that and honestly right now I don't know if I want to pay my respects in private or not, I think I won't until I find out from the police where he's buried*

They soon arrive at the police station and the officers knew exactly why Julia was there and finally told her the location of where Jiban had been laid to rest and it was indeed a place few civilians knew of, but not because of restricted access, more like the area had been unused for so long that when the police found the plot of land they bought it and made it into a special garden/burial site for their fallen that didn't have family that wanted a specific place to bury or cremate them, if a civilian happened upon the area there was a notice to treat the place with respect for the honored dead of the police but that was it, anyone could visit the place at any time they so chose

*Julia, do you want us to stay or go with?*

*Stay, at least this time I need some private time to pay my respects*

*We understand and will be waiting for you when you get back to the house*

*Understood*

No body questions why Julia needed private time, especially the police officers who often need the private time to pay their respects in that area. As it just so happened the officers had developed a personal silent agreement and code about the place they honored their fallen dead, if an officer while at work mentions that at a certain time they were going to pay their respects either to all of their fallen or to specific people all other officers would deliberately avoid the garden until a later time, if they happened upon a fellow officer who didn't say their intentions or it was before their shift they quietly left the garden or depending on when the officer got there both pretended the other wasn't there because of the same shift schedule. Either way all officers would wait for another time while Julia finally paid her respects to Jiban and quickly passed on the word to other officers because this time they wanted to make _sure_ it was truly private for her, something that had been agreed upon the day she had woken up and went straight to the station for report. She left in a taxi making sure to use the right directions but also having the driver stop a certain distance from the entrance and saying she would call again when she was ready having already known she wasn't sure when she would be leaving the place. She did give brief respects to a few other officers that she had personally known from an exchange program but finally she came upon Jiban's grave

*Hey Jiban, it's Kerenai, even though we never really officially met we're combat buddies which has to count for something right? I am _so sorry_ that I failed to save you. I gave it my all I really did but I guess it just wasn't meant to be, I can tell that the other officers are still struggling with your death after only two weeks but there are some that I wonder if they've even given themselves the chance to properly grieve*

Julia then simply sits there for about two hours properly grieving and unknowingly having her powers seep into the grave. Finally though she knew she had to leave and go to her new temporary home and so she called a taxi and went home and had a meal discussing anything and everything they could think of without even getting close to the subject of where she had been for so long

*By the way Frenzy stopped by again with papers that we both need to sign if you want your information transferred to the Japanese school system, if you want to stay in the American school system that means going to the EDC base for several hours a day so that you can get your proper schooling*

*How long do I have?*

*Two weeks according to him*

*Okay that should give me enough time to decide what I want to do*

A week later Julia had made her decision and together she and her family signed the papers that would allow her real family to transfer all her school records to the Japanese system. All of her other important records had been automatically transferred when she stated she was invoking her international citizenship, the only reason why school records were never transferred immediately was because it was always a family decision with the EDC officers and their children in regards to if they were going to get the same schooling as their peers in the country the parents were based at or were to get American schooling which they might be more used to

*Now that the official paperwork has been taken care of we have to tell you a few things about Japanese schooling so that you understand fully what you're getting into*

Once the conversation ended it was actually time for sleep so Julia went to bed while everyone else got some work done that was needed

*I hope she really does understand just what she is getting herself into because this is going to be a complete one eighty for her in regards to schooling*

*She seemed like she understood, but she's also been making decisions lately while still mourning the loss of the person she tried to save*

*School starts in under a week, think we should explain the situation to the school?*

*How? I know for a fact that a lot about her is classified and we only know what we do since we're considered her legal guardians now*

*Except it's been reported that a civilian got caught up in the fight that caused Japan to lose Jiban, they also mentioned that their name was being withheld because they were a minor though they did mention her gender with the permission of the EDC the school is allowed to know she's that minor*

*Are you sure?*

*I asked while you were out getting groceries*

*OK we'll tell them, and hopefully they'll understand what she's going through and make the right decision for her*

*Agreed*

Two weeks later Julia started school and quickly adapted to her new situation though the school also made an extreme exception in her case regarding a certain class because of what her school records indicated about said class


	3. Chapter 3

*Sir, are you sure you want to exclude her from the second language class?*

*Look at the school records and you'll see why we have to make an exception*

The teachers look and are shocked at just how many languages besides her native language of English she knew, they also saw that while she was still required to take physical education classes she was to be excluded from any martial arts except kendo for safety reasons

*Who's safety though?*

*That I am unsure of but her records state that she isn't to have any martial arts training at school that we should contact her...legal guardians about any martial arts training we want her to have if it doesn't involve kendo*

*Why her legal guardians what about her parents?*

*States here that her birth parents are deceased and her adoptive family is an American couple that currently cannot leave the States*

*And they're allowing strangers to take care of their child?*

*Her adoptive family are EDC officers entrusting civilian workers of the Japanese base to take care of her in their absence*

*And why have they allowed her to stay in Japan anyways?*

*That I don't know, all I know is what I was told*

Julia was told of the restrictions that she actually already knew and had demanded be put in place herself when she had turned ten and almost killed someone in a spar at school because of her powers and training combined. Now being thirteen she knew she had gotten more dangerous over the past three years and the only training she would accept would be kendo because they had learned when she first found out about it at base that her powers couldn't seep through the stick for whatever reason and it was her worst skill having only picked up a kendo stick that very summer

*Sir should I stay away from the training areas during phys ed?*

*No, but I will make sure that the teachers understand the restrictions they are under*

*Understood sir*

Julia started going to school and quickly adapted like most people thought she would. She also visited Jiban's grave on a regular basis both with her legal guardians and without and while it was no longer always private Julia had quickly learned about the silent agreement and did her best to follow it as well, but they also started to notice that she hung out at the police station every chance she got, or if not at the station itself they found out she was at the EDC base frequently too, part of that could be contributed to her family they knew but not all of it. One day she was actually with a few police officer because of the fact that she had simply been out walking around looking for a specific store when suddenly they were under attack by an old enemy

*Bioron*

*Linfarins too, double team?*

*Double team*

The group double teams and actually does well, but that's when the police notice that once again Julia gets tired a lot faster than others, especially when they see active use of her powers, fortunately the enemies were taken care of before Julia simply went down to her knees in exhaustion

*Julia, what's going on?*

*You mean my exhaustion? I will explain it because we might have to team up a lot more but not here, it's too open and you're going to need to sign paperwork as well as a security measure*

*Understood, where too then?*

Julia thinks for a moment instantly thinking about the EDC base but then realizing that might not be the best idea so she then goes for the police station as the next secure location

*The police station, I will tell everyone at the station*

*Okay, let's get going, and I suspect you have a phone call to make if we have paperwork to sign*

*Yeah, but I will do that at the station as well, my cell phone might be secure enough but depending on several factors they might need the station phone number in case they need to call you guys or you call them because as far as I know police contact has always been in person and never through the station*

*Yeah that's probably a good idea*

*By the way, there's a reason I hang out with you guys*

*Oh?*

*Yep, since I was seven I wanted to be a police officer and considering my situation which you will not hear about until you sign that paperwork I will most likely become a Japanese police officer*

*That makes sense then, plus you really only do it during certain periods of the month*

*I try not to be there when I know you guys are going to be extra busy but that's sometimes hard to tell*

*I want to talk to your legal guardians at some point, maybe we can come up with some agreements*

*Okay and I think...I think I might need a ride to visit Jiban*

*Yeah I need that too actually*

*Together?*

*Makes sense*

*Um, I may be able to fluently speak Japanese but the EDC base has a main language of English though there are people who can speak Japanese if need be, what about at the police station?*

*That's going to be a problem then because we only speak Japanese*

*We'll figure something out then*

*Julia what do you say we visit Jiban before we go back to the station*

*Okay, that might be better actually considering that once my legal guardians see me at the station I might have to either go back to the EDC base or home*

*Okay I'll let the station know where we're going first*

So that's what they do, they go to Jiban's grave before even thinking about going to the station

*Hey Jiban, though I'm sure you already know Bioron is back, we're going to do everything in our power to take them down like you did back in the day I promise*

*Hey Jiban, it's Kerenai. I vow to do my best to help the police against Bioron whenever possible, even if it costs me my life I will protect those who protect us*

Julia puts her hand over his grave like normal but this time she actually _feels_ her powers leaving her and decides to pour a little more than normal into the grave in the slim chance that Jiban came back through her powers and she faked wanting to stay longer just to say hi to those she had known just to see if her idea worked and soon realized it didn't so the two then went to the police station where she made the phone call that was needed

*So when will the paperwork get here?*

*About fifteen minutes if the traffic is good*

*Can you explain something to us first? I want to know why we need paperwork now when we didn't when you used your powers in front of us the first time with Jiban*

*Because you guys know how to keep something confidential, it was agreed a long time ago that just seeing the use of my powers didn't automatically mean paperwork needed signed for military and police officers, however the explaining of my powers did because of just how dangerous such knowledge in the wrong hands could be*

*By the way since we have about fifteen minutes to wait depending on traffic what are you going to do with that time?*

*Simple, homework I normally get everything done the same day my schoolwork was assigned to me but this time I had an assignment that I was having difficulty figuring out but now that I am at the police station I can actually do the assignment*

*Oh?*

*Yep, we had to choose two different jobs we wanted to do when we grew up and I know that I either want to be a police officer or considering my family part of the EDC, since I visit the base on a regular basis I could easily do half my assignment yesterday, but I was going to have to do online research today after going to the store if not for having to come here*

*Is that why you have your backpack?*

*Yep, I was going to go to the library for research online and maybe a few books*

*Why not use the computer at your place?*

*That's...complicated and in any case we're having connection issues right now so it's not the most reliable source for me*

Julia is then left in peace to finish her homework which she does by the time the paperwork and her legal guardians arrived


	4. Chapter 4

*Thank goodness you're safe, though you should have called us sooner*

*Sorry, had to take care of something first* (English) "is that the paperwork?"

"Yep, though why it's needed is beyond me, by the way I was asked to pass on a message"

"Oh?"

"Yep they said to tell you that until further notice you're to enact plan delta 9 for...and I apologize in advance for butchering this Linin'kanni'sini"

"Thanks for telling me that because I really do need to know about this"

"What is it anyways?"

(Sighs) "I'm afraid that there isn't even a rough translation available right now because it's still a relatively new term"

"How new?"

"Three years"

"That's pretty old to not have a definition"

"Not by Cybertronian standards"

"Forgot about that"

"Figured you had"

"Think with this you'll be able to give at least a rough translation?"

"Depends on the full issue"

"Fine, I need to get back to base"

"Okay, by the way my host family?"

"They already have their instructions in regards to the new situation, we gave them those instructions on the way here"

"Okay just making sure that they knew everything still"

"We figured you might ask"

The EDC officer leaves and Julia passes out the forms which are quickly signed and once she has all the forms back in her hands she discusses her powers and how they work for over two hours mainly because of the fact that the officers had several valid questions

*So these powers use your natural energy?*

*To a certain extent yes*

*Then why use them if they put your very life at risk with exhaustion?*

*Sometimes there really is no other choice but for me to use my powers like the battle today for example, if I hadn't used my powers a few times everyone would be dead now*

*And that day with Jiban?*

*Ah that, it turns out that depending on the circumstances I can bring people and machines back to life and I was trying to do that with Jiban by transferring my life force into him, but remember when I passed out and remained that way for three days?*

*Yeah, you should have still been in the hospital according to everyone*

*Well my powers have a...safety feature let's just call it, after I use up a certain amount of my own energy with the use of my powers, my powers will no longer work no matter what I do to keep me alive, now then I can extend the time limit very slightly depending on the task but for something like I was doing with Jiban once the powers cut out I am immediately knocked unconscious to regain my strength through sleep, but the time I stay unconscious varies depending on several factors*

*How can we help whenever you do use your powers?*

(Sighs) *I don't know right now but that's only because it's going to have to be a trial and error type thing to figure out what works best whenever I am using my abilities around you guys*

*So different groups have different ways of helping you?*

*Yep*

*Then that makes sense*

Just then a police officer rushed into the room

*Sirs we have a problem*

*What is it?*

*A foreigner just came into the station and we can't tell what they're saying, seeing as you have family abroad right now we're hoping they told you about the different languages they have encountered and lead us in the right direction for a translator*

*I'll come with seeing as how I know several languages*

*Thanks Kerenai*

They head to where the foreigner is and find out it's a good thing Julia was at the station because she did indeed recognize the language, though at the moment it was a bit hard for her to understand with the person so frantic. She instantly ran up and grabbed the persons hands and then surprised the officers by using the same language as the foreigner which unknown to them was American Sign Language more commonly known in America as ASL

*Calm down, I can't translate for you if I can't understand what you're saying, now then tell me what you were trying to tell the officers *

*There's been a major accident close by but all the phones are down, the only reason I know that is even though I can't hear or speak Japanese is because I had a translator with me who did who tried to use their phone to call for help, there looks to be injuries as well. Since they have rudimentary medical training they stayed at the scene to help as much as possible while telling me to run for help, this was the closest place I could think of*

*OK let me tell the officers and then make sure you're okay as well, you may have injuries you're not aware of if you were part of the accident*

*Will you stay with me as my translator?*

*Yes I will*

Julia turns to the officers and they could tell something major happened

*There's been an accident close by, I need to stay with the witness while she's checked for injuries because you guys don't know American Sign Language, ambulances are needed as well due to injuries*

*Understood, we'll let the others know, why weren't we called?*

*Phones are dead for some reason, could be trouble but for now we have to focus on the accident*

*Okay, we're down to radios then, let's just hope those aren't affected either*

*Agreed, regular report in time?*

*Yep and once she makes her report and is checked for injuries make sure the witness is taken to a safe place or depending on reports to wherever she's staying while in country*

*Right, I'll give her the basic rundown of the plan while you guys do your jobs*

Three hours later the accident had been cleared up and the witness had been taken back to the hotel they had been staying at

*So now that that's settled anything else we absolutely need to know right now about you and your abilities or can that wait another day because we have legal guardians that want to go home with the person they're taking care of*

*Everything else can wait...oh in case I ever do use my powers around you guys you should know that my abilities can instinctively tell friend from foe*

*That must be handy sometimes*

*Oh yeah very handy depending on the situation I'm in*

*That's actually good to know, because that means we're never in danger if you have to let loose*

*Not exactly*

*What do you mean?*

*My powers won't directly hurt you guys but we've discovered over the years that the courtesy does not extend to inanimate objects like crates, statues and anything else that isn't a living person, that means you have to be extremely careful about where you are when I let loose because you can still be hurt by flying debris, about the only thing I _can't_ affect for whatever reason are vehicles*

*You know that actually makes sense in a weird sort of way, okay we'll be careful about where we're standing should you have to let loose, however though this probably won't help much, if we _do_ get hit by flying debris it isn't your fault, we knew the risks from the beginning thanks to you and who knows it might be the enemies fault for real if they're the ones who force us into such a position*

Julia then went to her home with her host family and for the next few days things were pretty routine, though her host family noticed that she seemed more tense then normal but all she could tell them was that something was up though she couldn't tell them what because not only did they not know Cybertronian but also because her family couldn't even give a vague description otherwise everyone would have been informed not just her

*Julia everyone has been tense lately including you what is going on?*

*That's just it, we're not completely sure what exactly is happening or even when it will go down*

*Just try and relax sometimes please, the school is starting to notice how tense you are as well*

*I understand and will _try_ to calm down but that might not be entirely possible*

*We know seeing as how we work in the base, just do your best okay?*

*Will do*

*By the way EDC wants to talk to you tomorrow, something about qualifications*

*Oh, I know what's going on*

*You do?*

*Yeah, it's something that while important isn't exactly time critical right now*

*When will it become time critical?*

*Uh, that I'm not entirely sure but we'll make sure it doesn't get time critical*

The next day Julia arrives at the EDC base and quickly gets the information she needed to keep up her pilot qualifications for civilian aircraft


	5. Chapter 5

"So it's during my winter break"

"Yes, the airlines know that you are a student in school and also want to be a police officer or EDC officer when you are old enough to become one"

"But for now I still have to keep my quals up just in case"

"Exactly, they will limit the hours you have so it might be split between winter and spring break"

"But even a winter break refreshment training will work at need until I can complete requal during spring"

"Exactly, just like in America"

"Who all knows about this by the way?"

"Just the airlines, you know full well no one is to know unless something happens"

"You're right I just figured that things might be slightly different in Japan all things considered"

"Normally you'd be right but in all honesty it was the airlines who insisted we keep things status quo about you being a pilot here in Japan"

"Understood"

"By the way we got another message for you directly from Prowl before he headed back to America, the problem is he wrote it down and we can't read it"

She's handed a piece of paper and realizes just why they couldn't read it, as it was she was struggling a bit herself and would have to confirm what she was reading at a later date

"Well I think I know what it says but I'm having some trouble too, you guys know I can read, write, and speak modern Cybertronian but this is ancient Cybertronian and that's a bit more difficult to learn"

"How long have you been learning?"

"Almost a year and a half now"

"Confirmation through a phone call?"

"Yep"

Just then her phone rang and as soon as she saw the number she switched easily to Japanese

*Hello?...yes...yes...I see...what?!...are they sure?...I understand...okay I'm on my way...bye*

She hangs up and quickly gets back to the officer

"Sorry but I have to go to the police station, tell my family I might be home a little late"

"Will do"

She quickly gets to the station and then they go to Jiban's grave due to a report from a fellow police officer and do indeed find it desecrated

*Who could have done this?*

*We're not sure but when we find the culprit they are going to be prosecuted for destruction of police property*

*I'm sorry I failed you Jiban*

*What do you mean Kerenai?*

*It's simple, all of you know about my powers, what you don't know is that one day when I was visiting I felt my powers seeping through to Jiban and so I poured what I dared into the grave hoping it would revive him, but I failed and now...*

*Thanks for trying even if you failed Kerenai it means a lot to us that you would try for someone you only met during battle*

Julia goes home but develops a new after school routine with the permission of the station and her family, she always went to the police station after school and stayed there until a certain time for her own safety because the family came home to a ransacked place and as such they all knew it was too dangerous to be home alone, even if Julia did have powers to protect herself it was much better for her to stay at a location that was familiar with her and relatively close to the school because while they could have chosen the EDC base the police station was chosen for the fact it was on the way home from and to school for her. One day she arrived at the station and didn't have any homework to do so a police officer asked if her family needed anything and she mentioned a few non perishable items that were needed so they went to the store to get the said items when on the way back they were attacked

*Those are the ones that killed Jiban*

*For Jiban?*

*For Jiban*

So the two fought off the enemies that killed Jiban and that's when the officer discovered something Julia hadn't mentioned to the police before, her powers could be formed into weapons at need thanks to a comment the officer had said during battle

*Now would be a really good time for you to have a weapon*

*I need a weapon?*

*Yeah*

*Okay, Arranyan swords*

And suddenly she had two swords in her hands and she was _using_ them effectively but suddenly she stopped using them even though she showed signs that she was still capable of having them out for much longer than what they had been

*Don't want to play with swords anymore?*

*Nope not when I've had enough of you guys Arranyan wave strike!*

And just like that the enemy was definitely either dead or in full retreat and Julia was unconscious

*Might have warned me you would do that*

Fortunately this time she was only unconscious for a few moments because when she was touched she instantly was alert and actually pinned the officer down

*Sorry*

*It's okay, I was simply going to get you to the bench and then call for a taxi for us*

*I wasn't just apologizing for attacking you instinctively, I was also apologizing for the fact that I forgot the agreement we had about me warning you guys when I was going to do something else with my powers, especially something that will drain me*

*We still have some things to work out it seems, like you said it's trial and error to work smoothly*

*Has there been any leads as to who desecrated Jiban's grave?*

*No, we've tried for a long time in our spare time and we've had no leads*

*Will we be forced to give up that investigation?*

*No, the entire station agreed this is one investigation that we'll never give up on until we have the answers we seek*

*What about prosecution?*

*That might be a bit harder but we'll do our best*

*Depending on several factors maybe not as hard as you guys think, but I'll explain more about that once we have our answers, now then was I the only one who heard shots fired at the enemy even though neither of us had guns?*

*I heard it too, and I thought I saw someone but unfortunately I couldn't get a clear look and had to focus more on the battle*

*Understandable*

*Come on, let's get back to the station your parents are expecting you seeing as how you have a doctors appointment today so they're picking you up at the station in a half hour...wait why did you need to buy these supplies now then?*

*Because the local store will most likely be closed by the time the appointment is done*

*That makes sense then*

The two get back to the station and make their report about what happened, this time there was also an American EDC officer who was transferring to the base and needed an independent health exam for reasons known only to him and the base commander and as he was thoroughly confused Julia passed on a quick message in sign

*Explain later, learn Japanese will help, critical people to know*

The officer just nods and then they head off to the appointment with the EDC officer finally getting the important bits of information in regards to what had been going on lately

"Julia, if this Jiban person is actually alive again do you think you'll give up your international citizenship and be considered an American citizen again?"

"That I'm not sure, I think this is a situation where we won't know until the time comes"

"I think I get it, if foul play is involved you're definitely remaining a Japanese citizen for the moment but if it isn't you have to think about it"

"Exactly"

"Just one question, why do you feel so strongly about this?"

"I used my powers on Jiban"

"Oh, didn't know that, does anyone besides those who were there know?"

"Yes I made sure of that when I made my request to remain here"

"No wonder you feel like you have to stay here and why you were at the station. You're connected to a police officer deeply"

"Exactly"

Julia's appointment went well and after they were home Julia talked to her host family about a few things that had recently been bothering her at school in regards to a few peers and classes and then they talked about the fight she'd been forced to have earlier that day

*When is your pilot training?*

*First part is winter break, when did you find out?*

*Today, they asked us if we wanted extra hours while you were keeping your qualifications*

*How do you guys feel about this?*

*We're glad you're able to keep up training you received as an American citizen, even if you're technically too young for either country*

*Well America had their reasons*

*I'm sure they did, I'm sure they did, now then get some rest because tomorrow is a big day at school*

*Right, the demonstrations I almost forgot about that*

*Has the school made a decision in regards to you volunteering as an opponent in some of the martial arts?*

*They said that I would find out tomorrow, they have made a decision but have decided that the best thing to do for everyone is to keep it a secret until tomorrow so that I don't scare anyone and it makes sense for them to do that*

*Okay just making sure*

The routine continued and even started getting weird at times, the day after the attack it turned out that the school had decided to allow Julia to demonstrate her martial arts skills because many of the students were starting to get more and more dangerous in their actions against Julia and while she had been very successful so far at ignoring them the school realized that eventually someone would do something that would force Julia to act in her defense and that could potentially get someone extremely hurt if Julia didn't have time to properly identify her attacker and through the demonstrations every single student began to realize that Julia was _dangerous_ and not to be messed with if it could be avoided because they all noticed that Julia was mixing the different disciplines of the martial arts smoothly and more than were available at school


	6. Chapter 6

*Where did you learn all those disciplines?*

*In America, but I won't tell you why I know all of them just understand that I have been using all my martial arts training in order to not only protect myself but all of you as well in the fact that I haven't let your taunts get to me though it has come close at times, and that includes the one teacher that was recently fired. I almost hit them one time but refrained for several reasons*

Julia started towards the station after school and that's when occasionally things got weird because every so often Julia thought someone was following her but whenever she turned around all she saw was a brief shadow in retreat and that was if she was lucky to turn around fast enough

*How are things going?*

*Still get the feeling that I am occasionally followed here*

*We've been trying to figure it out but we still don't have answers*

*Jiban case?*

*Stuck there too, oh we need some help*

*Oh?*

*American police are here and while a few of us have started to really learn English to communicate with the EDC there aren't many and unfortunately at the moment all English speakers are out on another case*

*Okay I'll go see if I can't play translator*

*How soon until winter break again?*

*Two weeks*

*Think we can catch a flight with you?*

*Oh?*

*International police conference in America complete with translators when we get there but after having been around you for so long we trust you more than a hired translator*

*Despite all their training?*

*Yep, the main reason why though is because we're thinking about discussing Jiban and Bioron and while the translators will repeat what we're saying they won't have the understanding that you do about the situation and can add to our translations for understanding*

*Well for now we have the American police that are here*

*Right*

Julia is taken to the room where the American police were currently waiting in for the translator and that's when Julia realized that these weren't ordinary police but FBI agents

"Okay what's the American FBI doing here?"

"Okay first off we have permission from the Japanese government to be here, secondly you should be in class right now Julia, we already know about the whole you've decided to remain in Japan so we're not going to get into it with you about not being in your rightful country during the school year and finally we're waiting for the translator so that we can explain what we're doing here"

"Okay in regards to the class issue the school lost it's water due to a burst pipe which is going to take a few days to clean up and repair and secondly I'm going to be the translator so again what are you guys doing here?"

"We're after a very dangerous fugitive who's killed thirty federal agents in America and about a dozen Japanese police officers since her arrival three days ago, every time someone gets close to arresting her she manages to escape or kill an officer, Japan agreed that we should come over to try and help out the Japanese police and then escort her back to America to answer for her crimes"

"Okay, I'll explain things to both groups"

So for the next three hours (breaks included) Julia explained and helped make a plan to arrest the fugitive by playing the translator for both groups and the plan works like a charm

*I'm surprised at how well it worked especially the fact that we didn't need to use our secret weapon after all*

*Yeah, by the way did anyone manage to get more than a glimpse of our our mysterious shadow helper this time?*

*Nope, though Jiban...Jiban would have probably succeeded*

*Yeah that's a possibility*

*Still at a dead end then?*

*Yeah we're starting to lose hope we'll ever get our answers about Jiban*

(Sighs) *I think all of you need to visit the grave before the conference as do I now that I think about it*

"Um Kerenai what are they talking about?"

"Oh right, forgot you don't know Japanese, we're talking about an officer who died in the line of duty, his name was Jiban and we were battle buddies"

"What?"

"Yeah, if you want a full report you can ask the EDC since it involved a few aliens, but Jiban took a hit from a weapon which killed him, you guys know about my powers so I tried to bring him back but failed, and apparently so did everyone else"

"Okay we're missing information which means we do indeed need to ask the EDC about the report but we do have the basic gist I think"

"This Jiban officer is why you stayed behind though isn't it?"

"For the most part yes, but while waiting to start school I realized I needed to be away from America for a bit as well"

"Why?"

"After discussing it with a few family members we realized I needed to explore what I had learned and living immersed in another culture would help me to understand how good it is to be an American and also possibly learn _why_ cultures develop like they do"

"But that would help also if you were a student...exchange program, did a Japanese citizen get to go to America when you decided to stay?"

"No because I am technically not an American citizen at the moment, otherwise yes I would have been part of a student exchange program in order to stay"

"You activated your international citizenship didn't you?"

"Yep and that means I am considered a Japanese citizen at the moment"

"Will you ever become an American citizen again?"

"It's possible, but for right now I'm needed in Japan as a Japanese citizen, I'll know when the time comes for me to be considered an American citizen again I promise"

"Julia, what about a host family?"

"EDC civilian workers"

"Which means they can defend themselves at need"

"Exactly, that policy has been in place since before I was born"

"Though not by much"

"True but it was still already in place"

"For now though, we have our criminal and need to arrange transportation"

"Yeah, and this group and I need to go some where's...wait I have to ask them something first and depending on their answer can you delay your trip by a few hours?"

"What for?"

"That all depends on them, hold on I have to ask them a question" (switches to Japanese) *I was wondering, do you guys have a problem with the FBI going to the special garden/burial grounds?*

*No we don't, even if they are foreign police officers they would understand why we have done this, are you saying you want them to visit Jiban's desecrated grave?*

*Not exactly, however a few of the agents had friends who are buried here, including a Japanese officer that had been on loan to the FBI for a case and one who was thinking about joining the FBI until he was killed in the line of duty*

*That makes sense, but do they have time?*

*I'm about to ask them and will let you know their answer* (switches back to English) "Hey guys, how would you like to visit Akira?"

"What...did you say?"

"How would you like to visit Akira?, I know for a fact that you John worked with Akira and were one of the ones who was helping him talk to the American government about a green card application for him should he have decided to stay in America and join the FBI"

"But, his body was cremated, that was the decision of the family, all that's available is the family grave"

"That was the original decision until they were given another option, the police have a special burial site that is also a garden and while civilians aren't common they are allowed to be there"

"We can delay our trip a few hours if only to visit Akira and maybe thank a few other Japanese officers for their sacrifice for their country"

"And maybe we can visit this Jiban's grave as well"

"That...isn't exactly a good idea"

"Why not?"

"It's personal okay? I am not going to stop you if you ultimately decide to visit his grave but please understand that Jiban's grave is a touchy subject for the police"

"Very well we will give everyone the utmost respect if we visit his grave, and maybe we'll find a few other officers we've worked beside in America"

So the group makes sure their prisoner is secured and go to the special burial site and the agents do indeed visit several graves of people they had worked alongside and then decided as one to visit Jiban's grave and that's when they discovered why it was so personal to the police and Julia. They instantly realized that the grave had been severely desecrated and they were angry immediately on the behalf of the police


	7. Chapter 7

"Julia, tell me you guys are looking for the offender or offenders if there's more than one culprit"

"We are, but we're also currently at a standstill and that's hard on everyone"

"We know what it's like...Jiban thank you for your sacrifice, I'm sure you died protecting either Julia or another person from the Linfarin weapon"

"He took a hit for a fellow officer, while he was mainly protecting me he also protected others on occasion including the two EDC officers with me at the time"

"Just like one would expect from a police officer"

"Julia did you..."

"Once I was out of the hospital and knew where he was I did a partial ceremony, it didn't feel right to do the full ceremony without someone with the authority to do so, however if we do the full ceremony we will need an official translator because I did the partial ceremony as an American citizen who knew Japanese"

"Wait you do have the authority"

"Except in situations where I am involved personally and there are other foreign officers involved as well who deserve the right to witness the full ceremony. When that happens I am only authorized to do a partial ceremony which involves flowers and thanks on behalf of whoever I am representing at the time which was the EDC since there were EDC officers involved and I am an EDC kid"

Julia then explains what was going to happen to the officers who asked her a valid question

*We thought you simply mourned his loss and sat at his grave for around two hour *

*I know, and I'm sorry I never told you guys the truth but I honestly never thought I would be able to do the full ceremony so I felt it best to keep that part quiet, after all even though I activated my international citizenship shortly after I woke up and before I found out where he was buried it wasn't officially recognized until the day after I visited his grave by mutual consent between me and the government because they knew I needed to pay my respects as an American citizen*

Soon enough a translator was found and the surprise for the Japanese officers was the fact that a few EDC officers were also there and once everything was ready they did the full ceremony honoring Jiban

"We also give you the title of honorary American Federal agent and EDC officer with all the rights and privileges that go along with said titles"

Finally the three volley salute was given then Julia was asked a very valid question after it was made obvious that the ceremony was over with

*Julia, how are they able to make Jiban an EDC officer and what exactly does that mean?*

*Normally American Federal agents don't have the authority to just give out EDC membership, except when it involves me and an extreme case like this. As such once we find answers we'll be able to prosecute those that desecrated Jiban's grave depending on the situation because both the Federal agents and the EDC take such things very seriously. They'll also help to try and bring Jiban back if we find out he's alive and under the control of whoever brought him back somehow*

*Julia, how involved can we be if it does turn out he's alive and under the control of a criminal?*

*As involved as you can and want to be, depending on your professionalism if you make it too personal then they _will_ pull you off the case, I've seen it happen and in America most times the group that's involved doesn't get to participate in order to keep business and personal feelings out of the mix*

*What about you?, you're dealing with more complications then us*

*The enemy has no clue what they've unleashed by doing this, they should never have attacked us that day in regards to the enemy that we fought when we lost Jiban and the enemy that desecrated Jiban's grave is going to learn that _that_ was a big mistake on their part, I tend to take those things more personally then most would due to personal experiences that I've had in the past*

*Why haven't you been pulled yet then?*

*Because right now I am technically a Japanese citizen which means the American government can't tell me what to do and my legal guardians understand what I am going through right now so they simply keep an eye on my mental state in ways you guys aren't trained in*

*So you can be pulled at any time?*

*Yep, and actually the American government has the right to temporarily suspend me from the investigation if I push myself too hard on American soil*

*What exactly do you mean by that?*

*Basically if I do something that puts me in the hospital because of the investigation they can tell me that I am off until I am medically cleared by a doctor*

*For now though we have an investigation to go through and deal with*

*Agreed, so we'll see you for the conference?*

*That I'm not sure of yet, I'd have to ask my family first* (thinks) " _I know for a fact you'll see me, in fact I'm going to see if I can't arrange it to be your co-pilot_ "

Two weeks later winter break was started and the plane Julia had to go for the first part of keeping her qualifications up did indeed mostly have the police officers headed to the international conference. The airline had deliberately scheduled her for that flight when they realized what was going on

*I am Julia Kerenai, I am doing the first half of my qualification flights during winter break and will be your co-pilot*

*I've heard of you, did you really take control from the Captain once?*

*Yes, it turned out though that he shouldn't have been flying at all due to a hidden medical condition that affected his thought process and could only be discovered in flight*

*The flight isn't for another two hours, is there anything we should know before hand?*

*Yes I need to be on board before any of the other passengers, and I don't mean like normal where they see us go on before them, unless absolutely necessary no one is to know a child is in the pilot's seat*

*That can easily be arranged*

*Good, oh and have you learned about the different codes that can possibly be used in this flight and what to do depending on the code?*

*Yes I have*

*Okay then I think we're all set*

*By the way what exactly is the youngest one can get a pilot's license in America?*

*Sixteen and that's depending on the state*

*And how long have you been a pilot?*

*Since I was...seven*

*That's pretty young to acquire a pilot's license*

*America had her reasons to do that, and yes that's why you were given the bag you were when you were assigned the plane because modifications have to be made for me to fly*

*Still a bit too short to reach the pedals right?*

*Oh yeah, though the adjustments get smaller every time it does still take a bit of adjusting, once I am full grown which should hopefully happen in the next year or so we should no longer need the modifications*

*Now then I do have a few things we need to discuss in regards to flying with me, as you can obviously tell my vision isn't perfect and I need either the glasses or prescription sunglasses on me at all times so if you see me without them on get onto me because I have been known to forget them on occasion, especially when I have to take them off for any reason and we're a bit rushed for time. I keep a spare set in my bag just in case anything happens to the main pair on the left hand side. I am also currently on medication for an ear infection that needs to be taken at specific times. Fortunately the infection hasn't affected my flying so far but if it does you take over immediately and I will voluntarily ground myself until I am over the infection and yes the company already knows about the infection. One last thing you should know is that I might resort to my military training and forget to put you in charge if something happens that requires you to be in charge so if it comes down to it forcefully take over the plane if I don't give you control*

*I understand*

Finally both pilots were on board the plane they were taking to America and Julia did indeed manage to sneak on board the plane before anyone even knew of her because she was in a pilot's uniform. How that was managed was that they got lucky and the plane actually had a bird strike so a two hour delay happened and since the flight was basically made up entirely of police officers the airline knew they would accept the delay no problems and rearrangements didn't have to be made, because there was one civilian as well but since he was heading to the same place as them ultimately he agreed to remain on the flight as well because he said that while he did have important business in America it could be delayed a day or two depending on when the flight reached their ultimate destination. While the plane was checked out in another area Julia managed to slip on board without being seen while the main pilot would be visible and explain that the co-pilot was already on the plane overseeing the check that was being done. Finally everyone was on board and since Julia was a secret the Captain would make all announcements unless absolutely necessary

*So is everything ready?*

*Yep, all that's left is to get clearance and take off after a delay*

*You know as well as I that bird strikes are very dangerous and taken very seriously, especially in America*

*Same as Japan, it's just too dangerous not to check*

*Agreed, so you or me for tower?*

*You Kerenai, after all the industry knows about you by force*

*Good point* (switches to English) "Japan Airlines flight 0125 request clearance for take off"

"Japan Airlines flight 0125 taxi to runway 05 left and hold"

"Rodger taxi to runway 05 left and holding"

They taxi to their destination and then wait in line for the clearance that was needed

"Japan Airlines flight 0125 you are cleared for take off"

"Rodger Japan Airlines flight 0125 cleared for take off"

The plane takes off and things go smoothly for most of the flight, they had a scheduled fuel stop in California and then they were off to Washington DC and if everything else ran smoothly they expected to land at Washington Dulles International airport at about 2300 local time

*Captain, are we going to go across the Midway Islands or Hawaii?*

*Hawaii, they have bigger airports just in case*

*You have a point, even if we have enough fuel you never know*

*Exactly*

They were close to Hawaii when all of a sudden Julia heard something she didn't expect until California when it was time to land for fuel


	8. Chapter 8

"Kerenai, you have"

"I have"

Control is quickly and smoothly transferred

*Captain what's wrong?*

*I'm blind Kerenai*

*Right, this bird is landing* (switches) "Pan-Pan, Pan-Pan, Pan-Pan this is Japan Airlines 0125 Honolulu do you read?"

"This is Honolulu we read you Japan Airlines 0125 what's the problem?"

"Japan Airlines 0125 is declaring a medical emergency, pilot has lost vision but otherwise seems fine, is taking medicine for unrelated medical issue currently, request medical personnel on the runway"

"We read you Japan Airlines 0125 you are cleared for runway 08 right descend at discretion"

All of a sudden before Julia could acknowledge her instructions she plane suddenly shuddered and she temporarily lost control, once she regained control she did an instrument check and realized exactly what had happened and quickly turned off the two engines that had died on her

"Tower update, we are now declaring a Mayday, two engines down, possible gear damage though uncertain"

"Verify Japan Airlines 0125 you are now declaring a Mayday with two engines down and possible gear damage"

"Affirmative tower"

"Japan Airlines 0125 immediate clearance to descend for runway 08 right, medical personnel will meet on runway, fire support as well, all other traffic to hold until safely on the ground"

"Copy tower, request someone visually confirm we have gears down for landing"

"Rodger Japan Airlines 0125 will visually confirm landing gear for you"

Fortunately the landing gear did indeed go down and lock in place and Julia managed a safe landing in Honolulu with the crew making the message about the emergency landing for mechanical issues and a medical problem that wasn't life threatening but did affect the flight. Once everyone else was off the plane and transferring to another Julia went to the pilot's lounge to try and figure out her next move

"You know full well you're going to have to speak with the National Transportation Safety Board investigators at some point but so far it looks like a simple case of engines wearing out"

"Two at once though?"

"Yeah that's the strange part and why we're going to be extremely careful about figuring out how that happened. Now then all of your passengers have been transferred to another, bigger plane with a few more civilian passengers, well I say civilian but they're actually also fellow officers heading to the conference via a military transport"

"Okay how did that happen and with an actual civilian too?"

"As for the transport, they needed to get to Washington and the plane was heading there anyways as for the actual civilian part the other officers said it was best he stayed with them to help with the stress, you're going on a later flight though and the Captain is already on the way to the hospital to try and figure out his vision loss"

"When is my flight? because honestly I do want to be at that police conference to help explain things to the American officers, as it is I am currently a Japanese citizen who helps the police on a regular basis and is fostered by Japanese EDC civilian base workers because my American EDC parents currently can't come to the country and as such I have to be a Japanese citizen to stay for reasons I can't explain even if technically I should still be an American citizen. The FBI does know why I am a Japanese citizen by the way so you can forget calling them about it"

"For now until they ask for you you're a passenger on another plane, normally we would allow you to continue to DC as a pilot but all the airlines agree that you've done enough for now, besides your hours are severely restricted due to being under age for any state and the restrictions are more severe after an emergency like you had"

"I figured as much which was why I was wondering about my flight I need to change into civvies first so that no one suspects that I am also a pilot"

"Here's the information you need Kerenai and they will be informed about another pilot being on board in case of an actual emergency, not something that can be easily handled by the auto pilot"

Julia makes her flight and fortunately nothing happens and while Julia was a day late for the conference that first day was mostly meet and greets anyways so she didn't miss anything important

*By the way did you arrange for our escort?*

*What escort?*

*Two talking cars named Tracks and Jazz*

*Nope, haven't talked to them since I got permission to stay in Japan as a Japanese citizen...wait I did have to have one conversation the day before break started in regards to a minor issue that was easily sorted over the phone*

*But you never mentioned the conference?*

*Nope, but I have an idea of who did*

*Who?*

*Prowl, and now that I think about it Barricade might also be a culprit, they're two of the organizers for this event so I wouldn't be surprised if each country got at least one escort*

They heard a voice they weren't expecting which was Rumble and he spoke in Japanese so that everyone understood him

*You'd be right Julia, the escorts were planned months before you even decided to stay in Japan, heck it was decided before the conference ever became official and was just an idea between the two of them*

Julia then switched to Cybertronian

*By the way have you guys found...*

*No, we thought we had a lead shortly after you stayed in Japan but it didn't pan out*

*I see, it's been so long since that day*

*Yeah, shortly after you found out you were going to be a pilot*

*Yeah since then, and two years ago...*

*Yeah that was the worst time for you*

The other officers didn't understand a word the two were saying but they did notice Julia looking at her arms during the conversation and while normally that was rude in their minds they also realized that there might be a reason why Julia was doing that and since they didn't know the language the reason was unknown to them

*So how's the pilot thing going anyways?*

*Pretty good, have an interview with NTSB soon, don't know exactly when though*

*They haven't called you yet?*

*Nope, then again it could take a bit, after all the incident did only happen two days ago*

*You have a point in that regards*

Things then settled down and a routine was in place for the conference. A routine that was interrupted three days later with an attack which as soon as it began Julia put up her shields for all the officers and things were going okay with most of the attackers easily taken care of but then the final attacker was revealed and everyone there (all international officers had either been given permission to bring their guns to America with them or if their country decided that wasn't going to happen provided weapons as soon as they got to the conference) started shooting, minus the Japanese officers due to shock when suddenly Julia protected their last attacker as well with her shields while stopping all of them at the same time with her voice


	9. Chapter 9

"Hold you're fire!" 

Everyone stopped shooting the attacker and an FBI agent asked a very valid question

"Why Julia?"

When they looked at Julia though those closest to her backed away due to the fact that she was holding a sword in her hand now

"It's Jiban"

Julia runs at the attacker and starts fighting him while speaking in Japanese and what she says shocked the Japanese officers for a very good reason

*Open your eyes Jiban, you're an officer not a tool for criminals...you died protecting one of your own from an attack...I can hear the real you crying out for help because of our connection...please wake up if even for a moment...JIBAN!*

She forced herself to have distance from Jiban and saw his eyes glow and very quick hand movements before he started attacking again but those brief moments were all Julia had needed to know how to free Jiban from his prison, though getting him to be still long enough was going to be the most tricky part of the job because while she wasn't sure she had a feeling her chains weren't going to be very effective but she decided to give it a quick try and found out that they did indeed fail, mainly due to the enemy that was controlling him though, but she wouldn't find that out until afterwords, in the meantime she quickly realized she needed help from both the Japanese and American officers there

*Guys we're going to have to coordinate with the American officers to hold Jiban long enough for me to free him from enemy control, when I give the signal hold him down*

*The signal?*

*Fist in the air pulled down*

Julia quickly relayed the same instructions to the American officers and made sure that all the translators let the other officers know to stay out of their way. Part of Julia's plan was the fact that what no one knew was that Julia didn't need to say what she was using to use her powers, she hadn't since she had mastered her powers at age eight, the reason she always declared her attack was as a warning to her allies so that they could remain relatively safe because of the fact that her powers didn't affect actual people but inanimate objects were another matter and could be destroyed depending on what she was using and how strong they were. Once she gave the signal the two groups managed to hold Jiban while she went for the back of his head and then where his heart would be which was the star mark on his chest and silently used her powers on him making him collapse

*What now?*

*Now we wait for him to wake up so that we can see if it worked, because if not we're going to have another fight on our hands*

*Might anyways until he comes to his senses and realizes he's not with the enemy*

*You have a point*

*What did you do anyways Kerenai?*

*Used my powers on him*

*Wait you did?*

*How else do you think I knocked him unconscious? I have been able to use my abilities without vocalizing them since I was eight and had them mastered, I only vocalize as a warning for those fighting by my side so that they're not caught in the crossfire accidentally*

Suddenly though one of the officers from Britain came over and simply put pressure on her left side

"Man that burns"

"Of course it would considering you're bleeding all over the place and this is a special antiseptic patch"

"Yeah well I'm not in as much trouble yet as you might think though I am getting there I'll admit"

"And when did this happen anyways?"

"When do you think it happened? I faked being fine that one time when in reality he got me good, however seeing as how he wasn't in his right mind at the time I don't blame him one bit. Still need to figure out how he wound up here in the first place though considering..."

"Considering what?"

"The fact that he's supposed to be dead, there's more to the story but it will have to be up to the Japanese police officers if you find out the full story or not"

"As is their right, but you need proper medical attention sooner rather than later"

"I know but for now we're good to go"

Suddenly Jiban wakes up fighting and unfortunately for everyone all he sees is the American officers due to the fact that the Japanese officers did need minor wound care and were separated, the only one who was able to stay was Julia and unfortunately not only did they only meet briefly in the midst of battle but Julia was forced to talk to the British officer away from Jiban and she was the only one who currently knew Japanese and as such understood what he was saying

*Let me go, I won't work for you anymore...I said let me go, I'm going to arrest all of you when I get free and then you'll have other officers to deal with*

*JIBAN! I know you think you're a prisoner but you're not, you're among friends Jiba*

Jiban stopped fighting long enough to actually take in his surroundings and focuses on the person who had talked to him in Japanese

*Who are you?*

*I'm not surprised you don't really remember me, after all we only met briefly on the battlefield and acknowledged each other while watching the other's back for only a few moments, you protected me more than I protected you though*

Jiban thinks back and then clearly remembers her

*I never did get your name which might be part of the problem*

*Julia Kerenai, I am technically an American citizen but right now am considered a Japanese citizen, the other officers will be glad to see you awake and then I think both sides have a lot of questions*

*Indeed, including the reason why fighting you was much harder on me and why I briefly came to my senses fighting you*

*Yeah those answers will have to wait because I'm sure everyone else wants answers to those questions too, though they might have a rough idea actually*

That's when Jiban noticed the very obvious bandage on her

*It's also going to have to wait until you receive proper medical attention*

*Noticed did you?*

*The patch is kind of obvious*

*Yeah, and I'm feeling the blood loss now too, I'm switching to English so you won't be able to understand me until the translator gets back, in the meantime stay here for the others to let them know okay? I know for a fact that they're a bit protective of me considering I'm one of their only links to you for reasons that will be explained once we can all get together* (switches) "Okay now I need to go to the hospital, I have a wound which is starting to really bleed"

"You're hurt? Since when?"

"One of the times you thought he missed he actually hit me, but due to reasons I am not getting into I could manage to ignore the wound until now"

Julia goes to the hospital and is forced to stay for a few hours while she's given blood due to just how much she had lost, otherwise all that would have happened was she would have gotten several stitches and wound care instructions that she was very familiar with already

"Everyone is waiting back at the hotel for answers Julia, but they all agree to wait until tomorrow if need be, they want you at your best"

"I know, but I need to explain tonight so that we're ready for anything tomorrow"

"You know full well that if you give full explanations tonight then we're going to have a late night session discussing all kinds of tactics which might include your actual family and not your foster family, and what does happen if they come by the way?"

"That I'm not sure only because I don't know what my decision will be once we get Jiban's story"

She gets back to the hotel and Julia let's them make sure she's okay and Jiban agreed that the other officers would tell their story first and so that's what happened and that's when Jiban found out about Julia's abilities


	10. Chapter 10

*Oh and Jiban you've been made an honorary EDC officer and American Federal agent, even with you being alive that doesn't change your status, once we find the people who did this they are going to be prosecuted and put behind bars for a really long time*

*Thank you for telling me this, should we wait until tomorrow for my story or now?* 

*That depends on everyone else, I say let Jiban tell his side of the story and then make plans but if everyone else wants to wait until tomorrow then we'll wait*

Everyone decided to wait because they had decided that Julia had pushed herself too far and needed the rest and in all honesty Julia had realized it too shortly after she asked the question and slept for several hours afterwords. The next day everyone was awake and Jiban told his story with the help of translators for the FBI agents that had decided they needed to hear the story as well and they discovered that Jiban _had_ woken up thanks to Julia but it was several hours after she had made her final attempt and he didn't get very far before he was captured once at their location which he didn't know they tortured him several times for information about the police that could be used against them but Jiban didn't give, finally though they managed to get control of his body and part of his mind, the only reason he had never been under their complete control was a fellow prisoner

*I recorded everything they ever said though I never saw them, they mostly spoke Japanese but one day they spoke another language, one I don't recognize*

Jiban plays the recording and while most don't recognize the language Julia does because she's the only human who could speak said language

*I haven't heard that voice in a long, long time and thought I never would again after an incident two years ago. I can tell you what they were saying but we need to go to an EDC base first to confirm my suspicions about who it is*

An hour later they finally arrive at the base

"Kerenai, it's been a while"

"Get me the Cybertronian base commander, _now_!"

"But he's..."

"I don't care I need to see him now"

"Do you _really_ want to interrupt not only the President of both Mexico and the United States but both Primes in a meeting about a joint operation between the three groups?"

"How important is the operations?"

"Linfarin base destroying important"

"Okay, can you tell them that the mobile big guy has possibly been found?, and just in case they need more information tell them...he was our best inter-planet transporter for several years, and also tell them while it's urgent the Primes can finish the meeting first"

*By the way you never did mention why you thought you would never see him after an incident two years ago*

*That explanation will have to wait until confirmation due to unique circumstances about the voice*

Finally they were allowed to meet with the Primes and Jiban played the recording again for confirmation of something he wasn't sure of

*It's him alright, you were right to bring this to us for confirmation*

*So what now?*

*Now you explain things to everyone, including the truth about your family*

*The Japanese officer known as Jiban needs to sign a lot of paperwork then and the other Japanese officers need to sign a bit more as well since they only signed the power agreement paperwork*

Paperwork is signed and then Julia starts talking in Japanese to explain things to the Japanese officers due to the fact that the American agents already knew her story

*First off, you should know that his name is Omega Supreme, he's a Cybertronian and for the past two years we've thought he was dead. It all began many years ago, shortly before I turned seven. I was in a soccer game with fellow EDC kids against a school team that was also made up entirely of EDC kids and so those who attended the game minus the referees didn't have to sign any special paperwork. During the game I started hearing something I wasn't entirely sure of but when I got close enough to the ball I realized it was a timed explosive. I pushed the two that were trying to head hit the ball away and grabbed it, landing with activated shields right before it exploded. Everyone thought I had just gotten flash blindness and burns from the explosion but that turned out to not be the case. A few weeks after the game I was healing fine when all of a sudden I started having problems using my hands and arms properly. When I got to the hospital a detailed scan detected infection forming from the inside out that wasn't detected in any previous scans. I was going to die if not for a radical solution, Omega Supreme offered up pieces of himself to allow me to live through surgery, my hands and arms are bio-mechanical and severely scarred to this day. The only reason you don't know is because of special tape that reduces the level of scarring for the everyday public. Anyhow soon afterwords I found out I was going to learn how to be a pilot and he was one of the first to find out and congratulate me. Sadly he was captured soon afterwords and we searched for him for many years whenever we could following any leads that we had. Then two years ago there was a live broadcast just for the EDC that showed Omega being killed, when we arrived at the location to recover his remains we found out that the location had been a lie and the search for his remains was on and that's what we've been doing for two years. Now all of a sudden we find out that he's alive and while we're glad to find that out, we're not glad he's still in the hands of the enemy. Does everyone but Jiban remember a while back after we found out about Jiban's grave that I mentioned the enemy had no idea of what they've unleashed?*

She gets affirmative nods

*Well the enemy is about to find out, you do _not_ abduct one of my family members and get away with it, before you guys ask I was adopted by the Cybertronians when I was only a month old due to the will of my birth parents*

That's when Julia's real family finally speaks up in English knowing that the translators would help out

"We have a problem though, we don't know where Jiban was held and then there's the fact that while we may technically have jurisdiction because of Omega Supreme the conference is still going on and we don't want to tip the enemy about the fact that we now know they have Omega"

Jiban speaks up then

*Maybe we can figure it out through my memories, even if I don't actively remember the location I might subconsciously which would be a big help, by the way what did Omega Supreme say anyways?*

Julia speaks up again

*He told his captures that even if they killed him finally we would never stop hunting them down, they also said that if they had any other prisoners that the prisoners would eventually regain their freedom and make sure they payed for what they have done, I think...I think he might be part of the reason why their brainwashing didn't completely succeed*

*If that's the case then I owe him a lot*

*He'll probably call you guys even if we save him*

*By the way if we're going to be working together much more closely no more secrets between us*

*What do you mean Jiban?*

*There's something I've been keeping secret for a long time now*

Jiban takes human form and all the Japanese police officers are obviously shocked at the identity of Jiban's human form

*Naoto Tamura?!*

*Yeah, sorry I never told you guys but it seemed safer that ways*

*But how?*

*I died, and was brought back as Jiban and of course later I was brought back as Perfect Jiban after Bioron killed me*

*You took a leave of absence shortly after their defeat, did you need time to cope with things?*

*Yes I did*

*That's why a year ago...*

*Yes it's how I survived that incident*

*By the way Kerenai have you made your decision?*

*Not yet, but all things considered I get the feeling that I will be considered a Japanese citizen for a long while*

*Why Julia?*

*I can't explain, not until after we free Omega*

She sees Prowl come in and smoothly switches languages once more to Cybertronian which meant no one but her real family knew what was being said

*Prowl, have the Primes told you the story?*

*Yes they have, I actually listened in seeing as how I was headed this ways anyways because it _is_ mine and Barricade's project, but you guys do have to stay until the end*

*But Prowl...*

*Don't you but Prowl me missy, there's a reason why we won't let you guys go, even if we find out his location*

*Oh and what reason could that be?*

*Easy, the fact that if they'll allow it, we're getting another EDC base involved from China since they're the closest backup available and it will take a few days to assemble the appropriate team once we find out where Omega is being kept*

*And that takes coordination between two governments, okay I get what you're saying, I will have to ask them if they will accept that kind of delay though because they're just waiting to get their hands on Jiban's captors*

Julia explains the situation to the Japanese officers and they agree that working with Chinese EDC officers would be best so they settled in for a wait knowing what cooperation could be like

*In the meantime all of us are going to have a little training session*

*Oh?*

*Yep, we not only need to figure out how my powers have affected Jiban but we haven't done any power training in a while either*

*What about the Chinese EDC officers don't they need that kind of training as well?*

*In some ways yes but in others no, you see all EDC officers know about my abilities and my real family has designed tools to help them out when it comes time for the real thing but there are differences so in one way they do need the training, however they most likely will never fight by my side or if they do it's a one time only thing so they don't need the intensive training that you guys need on a regular basis*

The conference eventually ends and everyone goes back to Japan, Julia had to take two flights to get back and one of the flights wound up having mechanical issues that forced her to use her powers to make landing gear which knocked her out for two days, but finally she too was back in Japan and whenever she wasn't in school she was preparing for the raid at the location where Jiban had been held and where the enemy still held a family member against their will

*Okay guys we need to get the location from Jiban's memories still as far as I know and then we're doing training, the Chinese EDC officers won't join in with us until two days before the actual raid and in the meantime we're going to intensify our training now that we know what happened when I used my powers on Jiban*

*Speaking of how did this happen anyways?*

*I don't know Jiban, and I've tried contacting the planet where my powers originated from but we haven't heard back yet, we've sent someone to ask personally just in case communication is down, it's happened before after all but in the meantime you _really_ need training to deal with what's happened. You don't have my powers exactly but you have what we're calling pseudo-powers and that includes a sixth sense about anyone with my actual abilities*

So they began training intensively not knowing that Julia knew one of the enemies from Jiban's memories better than even her family

*Again! Jiban I could have killed you ten times over by now so we're going to keep going until you can sense me no matter what and can stop my attacks* (thinks) " _at least this ways he has a chance of surviving if they gain control over me and use me against my friends and family_ "

And so they continue with Julia pushing them to their limits and beyond


	11. Chapter 11

*Good Jiban, you're learning to trust your senses and instinct more and are ignoring distractions which could cost you or someone else their life, it's going to take time to perfect but you _are_ learning and that's the important part, okay everyone time to take a break*

Jiban went back into his human form and then they all talked

*Julia, how long did it take you to learn to trust your senses and instinct when it came to your powers?*

*It took a long time for me, however Jiban has an advantage I never did and that's his police training which allows him to adapt a lot quicker, I have the advantage of years of practice with my abilities but being a police officer negates most of that advantage when it comes to Jiban because he's able to learn faster than me how to adapt to his abilities and sometimes officers just have to trust their gut instincts and that's what helps him out the most. My powers exploded all at once which was a big hindrance in me trusting my powers to the extent I do now, I get the feeling Jiban will have mastered that trust in a few months at the most*

*Try a matter of weeks, Jiban...Naoto tends to grasp concepts faster than most people*

*True, now then, here's a lesson you should have learned, never turn your back on an enemy even if you are face to face*

Suddenly the officer was kicked in the shin and then the stomach

*You let your guard down while I was talking to you and didn't pay enough attention to your surroundings which means you are now separated, alone and with an enemy who's strengths and weaknesses you don't know because guess what, I've been holding back*

Suddenly Julia switched to a stance only one group was familiar with and they were suddenly very, very afraid because of the stance

*Julia you can't...*

*Yes I can, they need to know my true power if they are to survive the battle to come*

*What do you mean Julia?*

*Sorry Eject, I'm afraid I won't and can't say any more, it's for everyone's safety I remain silent for now, just understand that they need to know my true power now instead of later and that means going into the forbidden stance, which I am now declaring no longer forbidden*

*But the damage...*

*Will no longer happen, I was missing a few elements before but I finally found a way to do the moves without severely damaging my own body*

*Very well, I will let the Primes and Galvatron know that the Kerenai style is no longer forbidden*

Julia quickly switches back to Japanese and everyone notices the change in her voice because by that point the group was reunited

*Kerenai style form one*

Suddenly Julia's moves were extremely unpredictable and they got beat badly

*Again! I won't use the same form though, Kerenai style form two*

Julia went through the five forms of her unique style and then mentioned they were stopping for the day

*But Julia...*

*The Chinese EDC officers come in tomorrow and then two days after that we have a raid to accomplish, we've made what preparations we could and now all we can do is wait and see if all our work is successful or not*

*We have to know, why does your own unique style have so many forms?*

*Different situations call for different forms, I was actually going to start working on a sixth form when I was forced to seal the fighting style due to the fact that the style used to cause major damage to my body, there's a reason why I have so many injuries on my medical records, I was not only physically pushing the limits on fighting against robots but I was pushing the limits of my own unique style of self defense and pushed a bit too far at the time, but now I can compensate to the point where there will no longer be any damage if I use my own fighting style*

*Is it possible for me to learn the style?*

*Maybe Jiban, but remember that right now most people don't know that you're alive, those that do know are those that were at the conference and they were sworn to secrecy until after this mission, there's also the fact that it took me years to develop the style so it might take you a bit to learn it, if it's even possible to pass down because I don't know for sure if it is because I incorporate my powers into the style whenever possible, that's part of what makes it so dangerous and so unique at the same time*

*It looks like a normal defense style to me*

*That's because of the fact that while the style incorporates my powers I can choose when or when not to use them and since this was the first time in a very long while I had used the style I decided not to use my abilities so that I could get back into practice with said style*

*By the way I never did find out how you covered Jiban's human disappearance*

*Oh that, we had sent Jiban out on an assignment as Naoto Tamura the day before, and we told him not to give us any reports until he felt it was safe, so even though we lost contact for a long while we figured it was because of his dangerous assignment*

*That actually makes sense, and now that I think about it, Jiban may actually be able to learn the style after all, considering he has pseudo-powers from me after I saved his life, but this is the first time that's ever happened, whenever I used my abilities to save family and friends before this never happened. I now have a connection with those I saved which sometimes helps identify friend from foe but actual abilities is a new one for me*

Frenzy, who had come over without Julia's knowledge because of the fact that Soundwave hadn't given him permission but he felt he was needed anyways and so went to Rodimus for permission, spoke up revealing himself and as a courtesy spoke in Japanese

*There's a reason for that Julia*

*Frenzy, you're supposed to be on your way to Australia, what are you doing here?*

*Rodimus gave me permission, anyways we did a scan of Jiban when we used the machine to reveal his hidden memories to find the location of Omega, normally using your powers to heal or even bring back someone doesn't affect them more than giving you a beacon so that you know it's them, however he had been hit with a weapon that you _knew_ could kill Cybertronians or humans, what you didn't know was that the weapon had been modified since they were trying to make that no longer possible, they may have failed but that modification meant that whenever you visited him your powers slowly seeped into his grave reviving him ever so slowly, and then when you gave that final big push it was just the edge the powers needed to fully bond with Jiban and not only bring him back but give him pseudo-powers as well. When we realized that we realized that we couldn't have that happening anymore so we modified your necklace so that such a thing will never happen again, they'll still get the beacon but your actual abilities will remain solely with you and Jiban*

*Jiban, the Chinese officers might not be able to start planning right away even if it's a short trip between the two countries, after they arrive and we get them to where they're staying I will start teaching you my own unique self defense style, scanning me while I do the forms will help teach you a little faster though not by much because it takes actual practice to get used to the style, but at least you will know the forms and that's a start*

Julia turned out to be right in the fact that the EDC officers couldn't make plans that first day, as it was they had barely made it to the plane in time and were still exhausted from a raid they had sat all night for and then had a fierce battle before things actually ended relatively peacefully so once the officers were safely where they were staying for the time being Julia taught Jiban her own unique style explaining the different forms and which situation was best suited for each form

*Now then you need to actually practice these forms in order to truly master them but at least now you know the basics and can work on it whenever possible*

*By the way did you really bring a bomb on board one of the planes you were on when heading back?*

*Tried, I was asked by the American government to do a random security test and normally as a Japanese citizen they wouldn't do that but part of it was testing to see if Japan Airlines would react to one of their own pilots doing something illegal and the Japanese government wanted that test but wasn't sure how to go about it so they asked the American government for help and so the bombing test was devised and with me actually an international citizen where I am born an American citizen but can become a citizen of any country at need it was all legal for me to do the test *

*So how did security do?*

*They passed with flying colors, I didn't even get past the first stage of security, you see I acted like a normal passenger but I made a big mistake without realizing it, or actually the government made the mistake and I never caught onto it, you see the airport I tried doing it at was actually doing their own security testing at random times times on top of the government required random screening and that day they were testing their sniffer dogs, I was waiting in line for the security screening when one of the dogs came up to me and sat in a passive alert after having sniffed the bag I was rolling by my side and I was taken in for questioning along with a representative of the airline and they were starting to talk about the consequences when a federal agent came in and revealed it was all a test, with that explained I was allowed to go without punishment and I hear the rest of the day went just as well for the airport in regards to random testing*

*Your training isn't complete though is it?*

*Oh my training is complete, it's the qualifications that aren't, we have to separate my qualification training to keep me up to date into two session since I have school. Now then again Jiban and this time I will be using traditional self defense forms mixed while you use my style, afterwords we'll take a break since we have plans to make for the raid in two days. The enemy is about to find out what they've unleashed the hard way*

Jiban becomes Naoto once more and they go to the police station because Julia's legal guardians were there due to an incident that happened on the way back to Japan that involved several people and so her Japanese family decided it was best to simply meet up at the station like normal so that everyone would understand just how it might affect things in the future. Once that was done Julia realized there was one more thing that Jiban needed to know, just in case

*Naoto, can I talk to you in private for a moment?*

They go to an office which was the office used whenever he was in his Jiban form and the officers were talking about things due to security reasons

*This might not affect you as a robot but just in case it does happen my Arranyan powers can sustain me for a short time which means if something happens and I have no access to food or water it's not as dangerous as for most people. I can go without water for four days instead of three and six months without food instead of three, but after three months and two days respectively I _do_ start to feel the affects of not going without the necessities, but it won't kill me as quickly*

*We'll just have to wait and see, plus you're acting like my pseudo-powers are still evolving*

*That's because they are, things haven't nearly settled enough to understand what you can and can't do with my abilities, due to our connection I can sense that much at least*

*What if I get actual abilities like you have?*

*We simply don't know, that's a possibility but I get the feeling it won't happen, partly because of the fact that you _are_ mechanical but also because you gained those abilities from me, I was born with the abilities though they didn't reveal themselves until I was five, you weren't*

Though it would take time to find out, eventually the pseudo-powers would settle and Jiban would not only be able to sense people like Julia, he also had the ability to shield himself, but no one else, he could sense something a lot sooner than before, though part of that was paranoia part of it was a sixth sense about certain things that he heard or saw, he couldn't form actual weapons but it turned out that the weapon range had increased which was a new thing but needed, and finally his pseudo-powers included the ability recover slightly faster than before which meant he no longer needed his secondary base for anything other than major damage. At the time though they didn't know that, all they knew was that his powers were evolving still and they had a raid in two days


	12. Chapter 12

*So what do we do?*

*For now, hope your pseudo-powers don't become active because otherwise that could cause trouble we don't need right now*

*And if they do become active during training?*

*That's something I don't know, okay if your sixth sense about people like me activates we can easily explain that one but otherwise I don't know what we'll say, especially because my real family and I discussed this while you were with the other officers getting rest and repairs, with the backing of the Japanese government what's happened to you has been classified in Japan's version of Top Secret, add on to the fact that you're an honorary EDC officer and American Federal agent and your files are now almost impossible to hack and if it happens severe consequences will happen to said hacker unless it's a test, basically if they don't need to know no one finds out*

For the next two days the two different groups train and finally it was time for the raid to free Omega Supreme. The fighting was pretty intense sometimes but finally the EDC and Japanese officers got their first look at Omega Supreme, who by this time was extremely weakened because several hours earlier though they hadn't had news of the raid they had gotten tired of waiting to hear from Jiban that he had succeeded in his mission and so they cut their losses and abandoned the base with Omega in it, but as a message just in case Jiban was on the side of good again they had decided to leave a little...present in the form of a dead Omega, but Omega was stubborn and had more reserves then the enemy thought, so he was still alive when the raid happened. When Julia saw Omega, she knew even _she_ couldn't use her powers to heal him, or even stabilize him, but that was okay because they had been prepared for this eventuality and as such had brought First Aid with them, though he was being held back until they knew it was safe and once Julia knew the scene was secure she contacted First Aid

*First Aid you're needed, he has major wounds and I can't do anything so you'd better make it quick*

*On it*

First Aid arrived and quickly got to work stabilizing Omega but everyone who didn't know Cybertronians quickly found out through Julia that Omega was still in critical condition and needed to be taken to a location where First Aid could do more than emergency repairs and a transfusion

*How will you get him to a base First Aid?, he's too big for most military transports and none are in Japan right now*

*That won't be a problem, once it was confirmed him Galvatron got the ball rolling on that, the biggest concern is the closest base that will handle him where I can do the repairs*

*How is that a problem?*

*The base is in Kumamoto, we're currently in Kitami and the nearest place to land if he starts crashing on us is Tokyo*

*Speaking of, why isn't the capital the best base?*

*Easy, because it may be the main base but unfortunately we're expanding and most of the equipment I need is now in Kumamoto*

*I never heard about the base expanding and my legal guardians work at the base*

*That's because the expansion started while you were in America and you came back with bigger concerns then their work place*

*That makes sense*

*By the way, EDC and Japanese officers along with Jiban need to talk soon*

*What for?*

*Bioron*

*Wait, what?*

*Sorry Julia, you were never supposed to find out about the Bioron attack on the EDC base, especially because we timed it as when you were having that emergency on the way to America*

*Speaking of which, I was in country for two weeks, why haven't I heard from the NTSB yet about an interview?*

*Simple, the interview happened without your knowledge while you were in the hospital getting the blood transfusion*

*How? I never saw an NTSB investigator*

*That's because the police officer was an undercover NTSB investigator, he just wasn't sure how to bring up the conversation until you brought it up yourself and through that the interview was done, they almost thought about going with a reporter disguise but felt rightly so that you wouldn't appreciate a reporter at the moment*

*Well either way, looks like we all have things to talk about later, but for now First Aid shouldn't you be calling for the plane for Omega right now?*

*Did that a while back, by the way you're going to have to tell others about the battle later*

*Oh we already know that, but I can tell you now that the enemy _definitely_ didn't know what they unleashed until today*

Suddenly though Julia wasn't paying any attention to First Aid or anyone else, and while normally that would offend several people, mainly the Japanese officers the reason they didn't take offense was because she had also brought out the gun she was carrying and doing a detailed scan of the area just like police officers were taught to do on any crime scene, active or potential, Julia quickly switched to Cybertronian to keep things confidential temporarily

*First Aid, how soon will transport arrive?*

*Not for another five minutes*

*Right, I know you hate fighting but be prepared to defend your patient at a moments notice, we might have Quintessons on the way before transport gets here*

*One of those feelings?*

*Yeah, got alert the rest of the team now so switching to Japanese, could you tell the EDC officers?*

*Will do*

Julia turns to the Japanese officers knowing that First Aid was letting the Chinese EDC officers know essentially the same thing

*We might have trouble on the way, I am getting a bad feeling, like we're about to be attacked or are currently being watched, be prepared for battle and Jiban be extra careful just in case*

Soon enough their attackers revealed themselves, but it turned out it wasn't Quintessons like Julia had thought but Bioron with Quintessonian weaponry

*Okay that's what caused the confusion, I hate it when the enemy does that*

*What do you mean?*

*Talk later, fight now, and hope that the transport plane has weapons if we don't finish this before they get here*

It turned out that the transport plane was carrying several soldiers to fight just in case and they joined the battle soon after it started and things weren't going great but they also weren't doing too bad but Julia finally had enough

"EDC, keep the Japanese officers safe, Arranyan power strike!"

The EDC officers quickly made sure none of the Japanese officers were around inanimate objects which had the potential to explode whenever she used her abilities, mainly because as Julia had told the officers months ago her powers couldn't physically hurt anyone she considered allies but inanimate objects were another thing all together and were dangerous to her allies if her powers caused them to be destroyed. Once the attack was finished Julia continued her hand to hand combat skills, and eventually the enemy was taken care of and Omega was taken to the base that was his best chance of survival while the rest found other ways of getting back to either China or Tokyo where they were needed

*By the way, I think you surprised the Chinese EDC officers in regards to your abilities and endurance*

*Nope, just the endurance they train occasionally for my abilities and know about them however I am still just a teenager and as such still growing and not able to endure quite as much as an adult yet, they don't know that I have had endurance training since I was five years old and my powers were revealed*

*By the way Jiban, what was the form you were using when going hand to hand?*

*Um...Kerenai?*

*Not yet, they can't know quite yet, you had no choice but to reveal the style but they can't know anything until it's more refined because trust me that was no recognizable form of self defense, that was arms flailing around trying to hit things and succeeding on occasion*

*She has a point, if you're learning a new style that isn't explainable for now we understand, but when you're truly ready to use it and you have permission let us know, though I think Julia has an idea of what you were doing*

*Only because I was teaching him due to...complications involving the style he was trying to use, speaking of which Jiban, we need to continue practicing that style so that you can get comfortable with it and be able to actually use it when needed*

And so they go to a private area that Julia always went to to train and this time Julia mentioned a few ground rules that he had to obey in regards to the style she had developed

*Always remember Jiban, only use this style against a normal person as a last resort, which means you're now going to have to be extremely judicial about what last resort means, against Bioron or EDC enemies you can use the style at any time. Never use this style without cause because otherwise you may lose the advantage later. Never stick to one pattern even if another isn't exactly right for the situation because you have to be flexible to use this style, this style can be used with weapons but be extremely careful about mixing the style with weapons because that will affect how the style works. And finally always remember that this style can be beaten for any number of reasons so make sure that once you start using the style you don't become reliant on it as your only option*

They eventually get back to the station and discover several people had joined in since they had left for training

*Okay, need quick verification with these guys so I am going to speak English, if you know the language join in or translate when possible, if not sorry but it needs to be done* (switches) "Delta 99 Omega 3 Bravo Bravo 8"

"Zulu 7 Delta 9, Omega 2, Lima Lima 6"

"I'm guessing this is about the current situation we're finding ourselves in"

"Yep, you're still needed as a Japanese citizen but after what happened to free Omega Supreme, who was thought dead for two years you're also needed as an American citizen, but there are complications with that not least of which is your education"

"Dual citizenship?"

"Nope, not this time, normally that would be possible but unfortunately for us right now neither Japan or America is accepting dual citizenship from either country, and it's not because there's tension though the base isn't helping matters but because there are so many claims right now that they need to sift through legitimate claims and false claims and go from there, they literally can't handle any more dual citizenship claims or acceptance forms right now"

"There's already an ambassador between the two countries and again my education would be a complication we don't really need right now, maybe we could have me be the ambassador between the Japanese police and the EDC?"

"Nope that won't work either, and that's only because even though you've been raised by the EDC your whole life they have an age limit no matter what, no exceptions"

(Sighs) "I am really beginning to hate the enemy complicating things like this"

"Same here, we're going to probably take a few days to figure out a solution"

It turned out that it took a solid two weeks to figure out a solution that would work for everyone including the government. As an international citizen who could choose to activate said citizenship at any time that meant that she had certain privileges that most people didn't and one of those was the fact that while she wasn't above the laws of the country she decided to become a citizen of she was also subject to certain American laws as well and that concerned the legal age of when she could join the military, police or fire department, the voting age and also the drinking age though that didn't factor in quite yet and no one could say anything if she joined the military at age 17 with parental permission due to said laws. She was also considered an EDC kid which meant that different rules applied to them in regards to weapons training and they had a legal license to carry at age ten no matter what country she lived in. Due to the dual status of international citizen and EDC kid that meant that while she was under a lot more rules and restrictions she was also allowed a little bit more freedom then most. As such while she could not legally become an ambassador, or even a full time consultant, through careful research and paperwork she was allowed to become a special consultant to the EDC and as such the facilitator of communication between the EDC and Japanese police, and that also meant occasional visits to America which wouldn't interrupt her education because she was still considered a Japanese citizen and as such subject to Japanese schooling and since she spent a lot of time at the police station anyways and they knew her foster family was EDC there were certain exceptions made by the school in regards to classwork if the families chose to go with Japanese education


	13. Chapter 13

*Why didn't they think of this solution earlier?*

*Simple Naoto, because people needed to check legal things, not to mention the fact that with dual status they needed to figure out a solution that would work for her age, and since as far as we know there has been no special consultants between police and EDC before we're breaking new ground in order for things to work for her*

*There's also the fact that quite frankly we weren't sure if a consulting position was necessary considering ambassadors are sometimes considered consultants depending on the situation*

*Oh is that why there hasn't ever been one before?*

*Exactly*

*That actually solves the problem we have very nicely doesn't it?*

*Indeed it does, you're still considered a Japanese citizen but are in contact with the American government on a regular basis and are the go to person besides our ambassador if there are problems that need resolved between the two groups*

*Yep, and my first job is getting you guys special weapons and training to handle EDC enemies, now then I am _not_ promising immediate results, you guys may not get the training or the equipment needed for a few days to a few months but I will do my best to get you guys involved as soon as possible. The training does need to be on rotation because I want the entire station to get said training but since we can't stand down an entire station we'll do it in sections. Now then I am going to go say hi to some old friends so if you need me either come to the special garden or contact me on my cell*

With that Julia leaves and everyone else knows that she's going to the special grave to visit a few Japanese officers she had worked with before she came to Japan, and even a few who had died since then, once there she stayed for two hours and then went back to the routine that had long since been established during the school year of her going to the station every day after school while waiting for her foster family, though one change was that as soon as homework was done she was in constant communication with the EDC trying to get the officers much needed training. Two months later shortly before spring break Julia was heading to the station when suddenly she was attacked by Bioron and through interviews of witnesses they found out she put up an epic fight while making sure no civilians were caught in the crossfire, unfortunately that cost her big time in having life threatening injuries by the time Jiban managed to join in the fight. Julia would succeed in managing to stay on her feet the entire time but once the battle was over and Jiban turned to face her and ask questions Julia collapsed and revealed the injuries she had, because of the fact that through the accident where there was actually no landing gear except what she had created through her powers it was discovered she could trick peoples minds into seeing what she wanted them to see. It was a kind of filter that was needed at times and could only be done by Julia due to her unique circumstances

*Julia hold on, I'm going to get you to a hospital*

*No...time...Jiban, I need...you to hear me out*

*But...*

*JIBAN!...listen...there's no time...the enemy is...planning something...I need you...to head...to the...EDC base...tell them about...Bioron and Linfarin...plan to invade...technology too immense...need new plans...police training...now...now mandatory*

During the conversation Julia had been breathing hard and had actually been forced to stop a few times crying out in pain whenever she tried to move something despite her injuries for whatever reason. When she stopped talking all of them thought she was dead due to her eyes being closed but she then opened her eyes and starting talking again, even though all of them felt she should save her strength

*Secret...underground base...location D12...last...re...s...orrrrrrrrrrt*

While Julia was mentioning the base she had held up a plastic card which Jiban instinctively knew was a key card for access to the location and with her hand going limp and simply falling to the ground and her head rolling to the side and her eyes wide open he knew she was dead. As such he closed her eyes for her and waited for the ambulance which had arrived too late. When they arrived Jiban informed them that she was dead and while they took great care and gently put her on the gurney they also made sure she was completely covered as to signify her death. Once the ambulance departed Jiban headed in the opposite direction of both the police station and the EDC base despite Julia's request, but he did that for a reason which not many would understand if they weren't part of the EDC or police, once he reached his location he brought out his gun and simply laid it there and then amazingly found a sword and put that next to the gun, once that was done she left the location and went to the EDC base as requested and told them everything he knew about Julia's death and her final request, he also gave them the location of her temporary memorial. What most civilians didn't know was that Jiban had looked for the enemy base where they ambushed her because he _knew_ that most of the fighting would have taken place there and as such most of the blood loss and so he followed a still invisible trail of blood to that location and after checking to see if any enemies remained placed the temporary memorial at the location where she was determined to make her final stand even if plans changed because of the enemy

*Thank you for telling us what you could Jiban, it looks like we'll simply have to talk to witnesses to get the full account, or at least as much as possible because it sounds like you came in at the end*

*I did, I wanted to tell her to save her strength but I had a feeling she wouldn't have listened to me*

*Most likely not, look we'll see about getting her request expedited because we've been processing her request for two weeks now but it will still take some time without the expediting*

*We know, but there is now actual proof that there's no choice if we're to survive this*

*Exactly, we'll expedite as quickly as we can but be prepared to ask for help at a moments notice*

*We will, if they can kill someone who's trained, us that aren't trained will be an extremely easy target*

*Jiban...with Julia gone, you're the only one with Arranyan powers, even if it's pseudo-powers, and not yet clearly defined, if the enemy was after Julia because of those powers and they discover you have extremely similar abilities you could very well become a target. I know that Julia was training you in her spare time in something that has remained secret between the two of you the entire time. Due to the fact that you are an honorary EDC officer if you ever feel like you're in danger come to the base and we'll protect you as best we can and continue the training you so desperately need*

*Understood, understand that most likely I will be in human form going by the name of Naoto Tamura*

*We understand and will relay that to security*

Suddenly though the phone rang and the officer answered it in English which meant Jiban no longer was privy to the conversation, but when the phone was hung up Jiban saw the international facial expression of anger on the officers face

*Get. Your. People. Here. Now. Jiban*

Jiban quickly used another phone in the room to call a few officers explaining that something was up and an EDC officer was requesting their presence immediately on the EDC base. Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered and wondering just what was going on

*Julia's body never made it to the hospital to confirm death, the ambulance was attacked and her body stolen, if you have _any_ ideas as to where to go from here I will gladly take it* 

The officers looked at each other and then one spoke up

*Jiban hunting?*

*Makes sense, we'll start from the accident scene*

*Um care to fill me in? Jiban hunting is what exactly?*

*Oh sorry, forgot we weren't exactly talking to the EDC at the time before he was granted honorary EDC and American Federal agent status. As you probably heard when the EDC officers went with Julia the one time they noticed Jiban's grave had been desecrated, we'll get into the story of his death and revival later, any how when the desecration was discovered we made a vow never to give up looking for the people who had stolen his body from a police grave site until we had our answers. As such we went with what we knew and searched every lead we could get our hands on though there weren't many, basically Jiban hunting means looking for the body thieves the same way we did when we believed Jiban to still be dead*

*Then let's get to the accident location and get started*

That's exactly what they do and unfortunately they don't find many clues initially but they knew things would show up eventually. Meanwhile Julia had been taken to a hidden location and a while later woke up

*Where am I?*

*At our hidden base, oh and by the way you can speak English as we understand that language better than Japanese at any rate*

Julia easily and quickly switches to English after hearing that

"Who are you?"

"That isn't important right now, just understand that you're our prisoner and you are going to do what we say one way or another"

"First I have a question, I could have sworn I was dying so why aren't I dead?"

"We easily countered the blood loss, though we made sure others thought you dead through a poison we made sure you couldn't detect or resist"

"Why you..."

That's when Julia found out she was chained, and that day began the daily torture sessions to make her more susepitable to mind control for their own purposes

"You guys won't win, my friends and family will figure out I'm still alive eventually and then you're going to be in a world of trouble"

"Not before they're in trouble themselves, and remember they think you're dead and we have no plans on them figuring out you're alive before we're ready"

The machine started up once more and Julia resists their torture and mind control another day but she knew that each session was weakening her ever so slightly, despite her training from a young age everyone had their limit and she was reaching hers and she knew it too

(Thinks) " _I'm sorry everyone, it looks like the enemy is going to force me into working for them soon. I probably should have told you guys about the enemy but I figured it was best I be the only person who knew about this particular enemy but it looks like I guessed wrong, Jiban once the enemy has me it's up to you_ "

Those were her final thoughts as her own due to the fact that her mind retreated deep within herself as a protective measure. What Julia didn't know because she couldn't was that while her normal limit wouldn't have been reached for another week the night before they had actually drugged her with an extremely powerful drug and then made sure to inject it into her again through the IV they were keeping on her right before the machine was started up finally breaking through her will power and mental shields she had taught herself to errect from a very young age as a defense measure in regards to her powers

"Can you hear me?"

"Yes master I hear and obey"

"Good, for now you're going to be training against your enemies, the one's who abandoned you and left you to die alone"

"Understood master, master when the time comes do I have permission to play with my kill?"

"That will have to be determined at a later date, for now let's focus on fighting your enemies"

Meanwhile Jiban was also training on a regular basis honing his use of the Kerenai fighting style to the point where he could switch in and out of the style without noticeable transition if you didn't know the style yourself at the EDC base. One day when he was training he remembered something Julia had told him shortly after the training had begun

 _Several days earlier_

*Jiban, do you remember the rules I gave you in regards to the style?*

*Yes I do*

*There's actually an exception I almost forgot in regards to the last resort rule and that exception is me*

*What do you mean?*

*Jiban, I don't think you know this but there are aliens out there that can take control of a person's mind and use them against their friends, if something like that should happen the Kerenai style that I developed will probably be the only means of taking me down and that's what I want you to do if it comes down to it*

*I understand, if I ever happen to be fighting against you while under enemy influence I will immediately use the style you are teaching me to take you down and bring you back to us*

*Thank you for understanding*

*But Julia, what if the enemy manages to disguise you?*

*That's not going to happen because of our link Jiban, even if they manage to fool everyone else, just like I knew it was you that day in America you'll know it's me*

*That's good to know, so I will always know it's you and be able to tell everyone else?*

*Yes, and if they don't use a disguise then that part won't be necessary but you being the first line of defense won't change due to your unique training*

 _Present_

Jiban was so focused on training he never heard a person come in until he almost hit them, but fortunately he managed to pull his punch at the last moment and only grazed the EDC officer instead of a full on hit like it would have been with an imaginary opponent

*Sorry Jiban, but you weren't paying attention so I had to come in without informing you. Look we all know you're a robot but you need to take a break now, you are getting dangerously close to over heating, we have sensors trained on you at all times in the training rooms so that we know when you are being a danger to yourself and right now that's exactly what's happening*

*Fine, is that all?*

*No I was also sent to inform you that it's time for the daily debrief and that we've come to a decision that you were not privy to discussions about for reasons that will be made clear today*

*When?*

*Like I said it's time, though they can spare us a few minutes if you need it, they know why you've been pushing yourself daily in training*

They go to the meeting and that's when Jiban finds out he's the new special consultant between the EDC and police since he's an honorary EDC officer, the only reason they hadn't brought it up earlier was because they weren't sure he would have accepted Julia's role and until they were sure they decided to observe and discuss their observations to make said decision

*Thank you for allowing me to continue Julia's work in her honor*

*Jiban, we're wondering if you could use your ability to sense Julia in finding her remains*

*I'm afraid I can't that I know of*

*Okay just thought we'd ask is all*

Several days later there was an attack by the ones who had "killed" Julia and everyone quickly went into battle with Jiban showing he had improved on the Kerenai fighting style when suddenly he was attacked with a weapon that would do serious damage to him personally when suddenly while the attack hit he wasn't hurt

*What just happened?*

*Explain later, fight now*

*Right *

The EDC however figured out what was going on, that's when Jiban had enough and decided to use one of his weapons and that's when they discovered his second pseudo-power, extended weapons range. Finally the battle ended and they all regrouped at the EDC

*Okay, so far you have a sense about people with Julia's powers, you have personal shielding, but it can't extend to anyone else despite your efforts and though this is a new ability your weapons range has been extended, unless that's always been a possibility but one Julia never needed because of her ability to form weapons with her powers*

*Looks like, if there are any others I don't know about them*

Two weeks later Jiban was with regular police officers when suddenly they were attacked by the enemy and someone else that they didn't recognize, except for one person. When they almost attacked the one enemy that didn't fit in Jiban spoke up

*Hold your fire, there's something I need to check out*

Jiban quickly went up to the enemy that stuck out like a sore thumb and used the Kerenai style from the start and was immediately countered with the same style

*I knew it, you really are Kerenai*

Jiban is forced back through Julia's powers and the fighting continues until the enemy retreated

*Jiban what's going on?*

*It's Kerenai, Kerenai is alive and currently under the control of the enemy*

*What now?*

*Now we inform her family and go from there, I can't tell much but I think her mind retreated deeply to protect her inner most secrets so that the enemy doesn't use them against us, but that might not be the case*

Jiban wouldn't figure it out for a while but Julia had indeed insured that her powers, her level of training and the knowledge of her family was hidden deeply inside her, because the day she fell and supposedly died she made sure that the enemy wasn't aware of her abilities just in case. The fighting had been epic in regards to the fact that she used all her abilities to the point where if things got worse she would reveal her true training and then after that her powers. As an EDC kid it was universally acknowledged that they got weapons training and hand to hand combat training, for hand to hand unless they were into martial arts it was basic as was the weapons training. As such the enemy had no knowledge of her true abilities except now for the Kerenai fighting style but even then they didn't realize it was a unique fighting style


	14. Chapter 14

*What are we going to do in the meantime though? I know for a fact that I can't fight her now that I know and there's the fact that her family probably won't be able to fight her either*

*First we should inform her family and then go from there*

Jiban heads to the EDC base in his human form of Naoto and requests to speak with Galvatron who had decided to remain in Japan until further notice, along with Thundercracker, Mirage, and Tailgate with others rotating as needed. Once in the conference room he got right down to business

*Galvatron, Julia's alive, we just fought her and she's under enemy control, we need to know what your plans are so that we know how to act accordingly*

*If it comes down to it, we're going to order everyone to fight her with non lethal weapons, however besides you we are going to ask the police not to fight her and instead focus on keeping the civilians safe during battle*

*Okay I will pass that on to the others, by the way we don't know if the enemy knows her true abilities or not so expect her to use them if they do know, and if they don't then we have no idea what to expect of her besides the Kerenai fighting style*

*By the way, how is the situation going with Bioron and our enemies working together?*

*Annoying and you guys are always late*

*We're trying not to be but unfortunately sometimes the enemy likes to split up our time and we can't get to you guys in time and other times it's the traffic that battle causes that's the problem*

*Okay you have a point there, however we would appreciate it if you guys got there a little quicker, especially the air support since you don't have the same restrictions as the ground support*

*Guess what we've been forbidden to do though?*

*The Japanese government?*

*Nope, the enemies, we're trying to figure it out but they slow us down every time they join forces everyone including the Japanese government is working on the problem but so far we've found no solutions, Scourge almost crashed the last time, he was actually sent to Cybertron right afterwords because of an assignment that he was late starting on already because of the issue currently in Japan, but he wanted to be here to try and see if he could help out with the current issue before we knew Julia was alive*

*Okay, for now let's just assume that Julia has suppressed her true self and only revealed the style because of me and my ability to recognize her, it's probably instinctive and her true self doesn't even realize what has happened, and probably neither has the personality that has been forced upon her by the enemy. What's next for everyone? I get the feeling that the others aren't going to be happy with your decision to fight her though they will be glad they won't have to do anything*

*We simply do our best to free Julia from the enemies control and go from there I think*

*Will the rest of her family find out?*

*Yes they will, they have to know just in case*

*By the way Omega Supreme?*

*Fully healed but not quite ready to be back to full active duty, he's been missing for so long that he needs to relearn a few things about operations that have changed since his capture and then there's the fact he has to pass other requirements as well, he's only passed physical requirements other requirements have not yet been fully passed and as such he's on restricted duty until he does*

The next day started a pattern over the next six months of Julia joining in attacks frequently with Jiban being the main person fighting her, but within two months he realized that Julia had hidden her abilities and the fighting style was truly instinctive and everything else was still a deeply hidden secret

*Julia kept the truth a secret, otherwise the enemy would have forced her to use her abilities by now, the only reason she uses the Kerenai fighting style is because of me and even then it's only because it's instinctive for her, if it wasn't after that first battle I would not have used it because while it is Julia it would have been a different person all together and a special rule would have applied*

*By the way, do you have to state your articles as Jiban every single time?*

*Yes, if only to establish to the enemy that I have the authority that I do, sometimes it helps with fellow officers if they've never worked with me before too*

*Okay fine you have to state the articles, have you gotten any closer to freeing Julia?*

*No and I've tried everything I could think of, I even thought of trying to manipulate our connection through her abilities since I have pseudo-powers but that failed as well*

*We're trying as well whenever possible so maybe, just maybe we'll succeed soon enough*

*Let's hope so, by the way once she's free is she going to reevaluate her citizenship status?*

*Probably, if only because she might think we'll demand her return to American citizenship which isn't the case at all, we've recently come to an agreement with Japan and she's still going to be a special consultant but with different Japanese schooling then before, meaning her breaks will be a bit longer then the other students though only by a week and she won't have to go to school everyday, instead she can do her consulting work at least twice a week all day instead of during the weekends or after school*

They continued the pattern and sometimes Julia would seem to break through for moments once the six months mark got closer but they weren't sure, when the day it had been six months since it was first revealed she was still alive arrived

*You are going to pay Jiban*

*Julia we're allies, you're fighting your friends and family, please, come home*

*No I have no family thanks to you*

The fighting started like normal but then the people who had her under their control attacked everyone like normal but this time Julia was involved in the attack and as the only person close enough Jiban covered her with his own body and even with the personal shielding was hurt pretty badly

*You...saved me getting hurt in the process, why?*

*Because...we're friends...you would...have done...the same...if you...remembered...last resort...activated...two weeks*

*Last...resort...*

Suddenly Julia's memories came flooding back and she remembered _everything_ , including what she'd been forced to do for the past six months

*Rest Jiban, I've got it from here, and thanks for bringing me back little by little*

Julia turned to face her captors which made everyone freeze since they couldn't hear the conversation between Julia and Jiban, her captors hadn't said anything while Julia had talked knowing that she did that every time, it was the one thing her training couldn't repress in regards to her personality and they actually encouraged that slightly hoping one day Julia would take advantage of that trait and use it against her "enemies" by letting them get their guard down enough for her to take them out. Julia had of course observed the battlefield while fighting Jiban so she knew exactly who was and wasn't available at the moment in regards to allies and family and with the fact that there were really only EDC officers left with the occasional Japanese officer who knew English (that being made a requirement shortly after Jiban had come back to them just in case Julia wasn't available) she deliberately spoke English

"Thundercracker, officers Marcus, John, Sarah, Asami, Ayumi, Joanna, Akira, and Eiji are to back me up the most, everyone else block the roads and take out the ones we don't catch, officer Julia get Jiban to safety, one of the other Japanese officers can probably lead you to the station to help him further. Linfarins, Onorins, Bioron and Quintessons you are through here, Arranyan Winds!"

That one attack against the enemy and her orders let the good guys know she was back and the fight was epic to say the least, because the enemy quickly realized that Julia was no longer under their control and had actually hidden her true self and abilities deep in the back of her mind in order to protect everyone

*So you've been hiding things from us?*

*Yep, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer so I decided to leave the rest up to Jiban and made sure that once you guys broke me I would bury my true self so deep that you would never find out my secrets. The one downside is that it takes either an extremely powerful drug to bring me back or something like what happened today to bring me back*

*Now that we know about the drug we can take it for next time*

*Actually you can't, because while I know about the drug I have no clue how it's made or where it's stored if they even keep stocks of it available, for all I know it's only made when I deliberately make myself forget things as a security measure*

Finally the battle ended and Julia immediately went to the station to check on Jiban

*How's Jiban?*

*He's not doing the greatest but he _is_ alive and will get better quicker than others thanks to the personal shields that he has*

*Okay, I think we need to talk about his abilities that he got from me besides being able to sense me*

*Right, he has personal shields, he tried to protect others once and discovered it's only him, his sixth sense has been honed to perfection, his weapons range has increased which is apparently new, of course he can sense you no matter what you look like now, and he recovers slightly faster than before*

*That's interesting, so it's a combination of his personal shields and new found healing ability that will allow him to recover faster?*

*Yes it is*

*Okay, at least I can leave Japan knowing that he's going to be okay*

*What do you mean Julia?*

*I can't stay here, not after all the damage I've done even if it was because I was under the control of the enemy, at the very least my family won't let me out of their sight for a while and there's also a trust issue that's most likely shown up. Even if you know I've been under enemy control it's not that easy to just regain trust despite the circumstances, I should know considering I was in a similar situation a few years ago, as it is I _still_ have a slight issue with the person I am not naming for their sake though it's not as bad as initially, but we aren't friends and while I will willingly work with them now I don't sleep as well and prefer another person with us if possible due to lingering uneasiness*

Julia then leaves the station and the others quickly realize that the Cybertronians were correct in assuming that Julia would believe that her citizenship of Japan would be revoked by her family or herself because they had over time discussed that as well

*Okay what now *

*Now I think we can only leave this to her family, she's still needed here but she doesn't realize that yet thinking that the trust is broken and the damage too severe, and in a way she's right there will be minor trust issues for normal police and even a few EDC officers, but not because of enemy control because they know about that, but because they won't be sure if the equipment will work right anymore around her due to enemy sabotage, they won't trust that she won't get into that kind of trouble again without a way out*

*So basically they'll trust her but not anyone with plans to make trouble*

*Exactly*

Julia came back a few hours later and had a long talk with both the police and her family and ultimately decided to stay. Jiban helped her readjust to life and then school came back into focus along with her duties as a special consultant. Time passed and soon she was seventeen years old and had decided to join the police force full time and the military part time which was allowed due to her unique status. By that time all the officers she knew besides Jiban were either dead or retired along with a few EDC officers

*Well Jiban, I'm off to training for both jobs*

*Be careful, by the way Omega Supreme called and said you're going to be going to Cybertron once training for both jobs is finished*

*Did he say why?*

*Something about a special rite of passage ceremony that your birth family and the planet that your powers came from agreed on once they discovered your moms pregnancy*

*Oh that, didn't you have something similar once your pseudo-powers were formally recognized?*

*Yep, but you couldn't be there for the ceremony due to...issues during that vacation*

*But at least you guys taped it for me to watch later*

*True, now then those who need to know know about your true training but try and keep things from being discovered unless at need*

*I know Jiban, I know*

With those words Julia was off to her next adventure of training

 _Part two will come another time after I get another story out in a different fandom, I need a break from Tokusatsu in regards to writing because I am still getting used to this genre and it's a bit harder for me to write crossovers thanks to that_


End file.
